Comfort From a Nightmare
by FreyasWrath
Summary: Chloe continues to have nightmares and they all seem to be telling her something. New people have shown up to help train them and help take down the Edison Group. DerekxChloe, OCxOC, TorixOC
1. Chloe's Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers. Just the plot ideas in my head.**

**I hope you guys like it.**

**_Enter Sandman-Metallica_**

_Somethings wrong, shut the light  
heavy thoughts tonight  
And they aren't of snow white  
dreams of war, dreams of liars  
dreams of dragon's fire  
and of things that will bite  
sleep with one eye open  
gripping your pillow tight_

**Chloe's Nightmare**

**Chloe POV**

I woke up screaming.

Just because I didn't have a nightmare the first night after we got here doesn't mean that the other nights were the same. Since the first night of dreamless sleep I had three nightmares, but this was the only one that made me scream.

I heard the floor squeak outside my room. I must've woken someone up when I screamed. Probably Derek. But I was hoping with every fiber of my being that it wasn't him. I didn't want to look at him…no…I didn't want to see him right at this very moment after having a nightmare that we die in…

Derek opened the door to my room and stood in the doorway staring at me. I had my legs pulled close to my chest and I covered my face with my hands so I couldn't see him. The images of my dream were still fresh in my mind and I didn't want to relive them.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" He took a hesitant step into my room and closed the door.

"N-no" I said shakily. "I-I'm far from o-okay…" I never once removed my hands from my face, I could feel the tears welling up inside of me and I knew if I looked at him I couldn't stop them from flowing.

I cringed as I remembered my nightmare…

_No, no, no. This can't be happening! How did they find us?_

_I was trapped in room all by myself. I didn't know where Andrew, Tori, Simon or…Derek was…Tears started streaming down my face at just the idea of losing him._

_The door to my room clicked open and Dr. Davidoff came in to talk to me._

"_Chloe, come with me. There's something I would like you to see." When I didn't move he grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the hall with him. He led me down the hall and I could see my friends being held captive through the two way mirrors along the walls. _

_Simon and Tori's arms were chained to the wall, to stop them from being able to use their spells I assumed and Andrew was tied down to a metal table in the middle of his cell. He was unconscious but still breathing._

_But I didn't see Derek anywhere in this hallway. _

Oh god. Maybe they already killed him. _No! More tears fell down my cheeks as that thought invaded my brain, I wanted to ask but I was afraid of the answer to where he was._

"_I assume, Chloe, that you are wondering were Derek is. Don't worry you will be joining him momentarily."_

_That sent a chill up my spine, but still made more tears fall._

_God Derek, please be okay. Please!_

_Dr. Davidoff stopped in front of a steel door. "I can imagine how much you are dying to see him."_

Dying. _I couldn't stop the tears._

_Dr. Davidoff opened the door and pulled me inside. Derek was chained to the wall, his body was bruised and cut up like he had been tortured. Along the wall was a table filled with different torturing devices. By the looks of the objects on the table it looked like Derek had been whipped, stabbed with a couple of the small knives, and the bruises on his face said he'd been punched multiple times._

_At the very end of the table I saw something I had hoped wouldn't be here._

_A gun._

_I whimpered and Derek's head shot up to look at me._

"_Chloe." He breathed. "I'm…I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect-"_

_He was cut off by a punch to his stomach by the guard in the room with him. _

"_Derek!" Dr. Davidoff 's grip on my arm was to tight for me to break away from him, all I wanted to do was run to Derek and take him away, rescue the others and get out of here. But there was no way I could do that._

"_Davidoff, can we finish him please." Finish him…I sobbed. But I didn't miss the unmistakable satisfaction in the guard's eyes at being able to kill Derek. Which only made me cry harder._

_Dr. Davidoff slapped his hand over my mouth. "Shh, be quiet Chloe it will all be over soon. You and Derek were the biggest threats, too powerful, but now" He laughed. "The threats will be eliminated."_

_At that, the guard raised the gun to Derek's head and fired. _

"_No!" I tried wrenching away from Dr. Davidoff but his grip was too tight, it was obvious that I wasn't going anywhere. But I still tried to pull away. "No! Derek! Derek!" I sobbed uncontrollably. "NO!"_

_Finally Dr. Davidoff let me go, but only to throw me to the guard who held the gun steady to my temple after he caught me. "Davidoff the threats are eliminated." he said smirking, before squeezing the trigger. _

The nightmare flashback had consumed me and I didn't even notice that Derek had come over and sat on the bed. He was trying to pull the blanket that I was holding out of the vice like grip I had on it, while asking me if I was okay, growing more concerned every time he asked.

I glanced down. I was clutching the blanket so hard my knuckles were white. I quickly let go and Derek looked at me. Every part of his expression told me he was worried about me.

"Chloe, are you-" I didn't even let him finish before I flung myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and sobbing into the collar of his shirt.

Hesitantly Derek lifted his arms around me and held me. My grip tightened around his neck, like I thought he would disappear if I let him go. In my dream he did…We both did. I didn't want that to really happen.

"Chloe, what happened?"

I shook my head and tried to bury myself further into his neck. He rubbed my back, unsure of what he should do.

"It was a nightmare. A very very bad nightmare." I said between sobs.

"Do you want me to go get Simon? He's better at comforting and-"

"N-no. Just s-stay here. P-Please."

"Okay. Um do you want to talk about your dream?" he asked hesitantly.

I shook my head against his neck. Not yet I didn't. I wasn't ready to talk about it. I'd seen it while dreaming then relived it again after. I don't want to see him die again while I tell him about it. If he thought I was crying now…

**Derek POV**

I knew she had a bad dream but if she didn't tell me what was wrong I couldn't do anything to at least try and help and I didn't know how to make her feel any better while she cried. I just held onto her while she cried and every now and then I would rub her back in an effort to try and calm her down.

She held onto my neck like she thought if she let go I would disappear into nothing. Normally I wouldn't really mind being this close to her, but they way she was acting made me nervous. Something in that dream had scared her. Badly. And I didn't like it. But she wouldn't tell me what happened.

After about five minutes she stopped crying and just held onto me.

"Chloe?" She pulled back far enough to be able to look me in the eyes. "Are you okay now?

Another tear rolled down her cheek. "No." She whispered. I wiped the tear away and she leaned against my shoulder.

She scooted closer to me until she was almost sitting in my lap. "W-we were killed, s-shot. Y-you and I-I both." She shuddered and I pulled he closer to let her know I wasn't going anywhere. "Th-they captured us, a-and h-held us in individual cells. S-Simon and Tori were chained t-to the wall and A-Andrew was s-strapped to a table. B-but y-you…"

I held her close. "Chloe, it was only a dream. I'm here and so are you."

"B-but-" her voice was still trembling, I just hoped I didn't say the wrong thing to make her feel worse.

"No buts, we are still alive. Right now we're safe. Okay?" I said in a tone I hoped was calming her, while I rubbed her arm.

She nodded against me. Chloe didn't move for another five minutes. She just sat with her arms in her lap and her head against my shoulder.

A knock at the door startled us both. Chloe let out a small yelp. Andrew opened the door. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare anyone. Derek what are you doing in here?"

"I-I had a nightmare Andrew. He heard me scream so he came to see what was wrong."

He looked at us skeptically but said "Okay. Well, everyone else is awake now and it won't be too much longer until breakfast so why don't you guys get cleaned up and come down stairs."

"Okay." I said but I wasn't going anywhere until Chloe wanted me too.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The nightmare is a little morbid I think but dieing is kind of like that ya know. So…yeah lemme know what you guys think. Even if you don't like it. Please.**


	2. Blind Love

**So anyone who hasn't already read the first three chapters of The Reckoning needs to go do it now. Forget this and read that, it's way better. I read them the day after they were put up online and I did a happy dance in my living room and then read them again. **

**Anyway, special thanks to those like twelve of you that reviewed. And to those who favorited this story and all that jazz.**

**Disclaimer: Dun own Darkest Powers**

_**Realize- Colbie Caillat**_

_If you just realize what I just realized,_

_ Then we'd be perfect for each other _

_and will never find another _

_Just realized what I just realized _

_we'd never have to wonder_

_ if we missed out on each other now._

**Blind Love **

**Chloe POV**

Andrew left, and I still didn't move away from Derek. My dream shook me to my very soul and I was afraid of losing Derek if he left me.

"Chloe, Andrew said breakfast will be done soon. Do you want to go downstairs so we can eat?"

I shook my head against his shoulder. "Not really. I just want to stay here." I said leaning back against his chest.

He tensed a little but then relaxed. "Oh, okay. But, are you hungry?"

As if it heard Derek ask, my stomach growled. I guess that answers that question. "A little bit."

Derek shifted and tried to stand but I reached out and grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

"Chloe, it's okay. I was just going to go get food for us. We don't have to leave the room to eat but let me go get the food."

I let go of his arm. He got up and started to leave the room but I got up and followed. I was on his heels all the way down the steps.

Everyone in the house was already sitting at the table eating breakfast. Simon, Tori and Andrew were sitting between the other five people in the house.

Jesse and Tia were twin witches. Jesse had long, straight brown hair and bright blue eyes. Tia held the same looks except her hair was curly and cut shorter. Gear and his brother David look similar but aren't twins, they aren't even the same age. They both have green eyes but Gear has blond hair instead of brown like David's. They're both sorcerers. The last person, Mandy, is an Expiso half demon with blue eyes and black hair.

I stood by the doorway waiting for Derek. _I need fresh air. Maybe we should eat outside this morning._

Simon kept glancing at me then at Derek with a weird look on his face. He looked like he was trying to figure something out, though I didn't know what.

Derek started to leave but Andrew stopped him. "Where are you two going?"

Derek looked at me then opened his mouth to respond but I replied first. "We were going to eat outside."

I grabbed one of the plates Derek was holding and walked to the back door. I heard Andrew say "Okay" before I went outside.

I sat down on the steps and waited for Derek to come outside.

"So why outside?" Derek asked as he sat down next to me.

I sighed and poked at the food on my plate. "I wanted fresh air." And I wanted Simon to stop looking at me like he was.

"Oh, okay."

We didn't talk while we ate but I didn't care I was grateful he stayed with me. I didn't want anything to happen to any of us but if Derek didn't make it through this I wouldn't be able to either. I couldn't explain how I felt. I just knew that if Derek didn't make it I wouldn't be able to go on with my own life.

My life. Will I even be okay without Derek in my life after this?

My life without Derek. The thought made me ache.

Why do I feel like this?

I noticed Derek looking at me out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look at him.

"Are you going to be alright while I go shower?"

I had to swallow twice to clear the sudden lump in my throat. "Yeah I'll be fine."

"Okay." he stood up. "Plate?"

I handed my empty plate to him and said "Thanks." I smiled a small smile at him. "For everything."

He nodded unsure of what to say and went back inside.

I sighed as I watched him walk away.

_You're in love with him genius! _My inner voice was practically screaming at me.

Had I really fallen in love with Derek?

My answer…yes.

My attraction to him isn't just physical. Yeah, he looks good, but there is so much more to him, to the way I feel. To what he makes me feel.

I heard the back door open and turned to see Tori coming to sit next to me.

"So, Chloe." she said sitting down and stretching out her legs. "What's going on with you and Derek? And don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about or that there's nothing going on. It's really obvious."

I'm sure I turned the color of a tomato.

"You gonna answer me?"

"Fine. You want to know what's going on? I love him. Happy?"

She didn't even look shocked, just said "Knew it." with a big grin, stood up and walked back inside.

Great, was it really that obvious?

**Derek POV**

I opened the door to the bathroom and found Chloe sitting against the wall.

She looked up and smiled at me. "Hey. You done?"

"Uh, yeah. You didn't have to wait too long did you?"

She stood up. "No, I actually just sat down."

"Okay, well the shower's yours now."

"'Kay." she said smiling and slipping past me and into the bathroom.

I balled my hands into fists when she brushed by. To want something you can't have is truly a hell on earth.

Brushing aside that negative thought I walked back to my room.

Simon was sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"So bro…"

"What?"

"You want to tell me what's going on with you and Chloe?"

"Wha-"

"Come on dude. I'm not stupid." He stood up, put his hands in his pockets and walked towards me. "You love her don't you?"

I turned my head so he couldn't see my face. Apparently I still looked guilty.

"Why don't you tell her?"

"Because someone like Chloe could never like me."

"Okay, so someone like Chloe might not like you but that doesn't mean Chloe doesn't like you."

I glared at him. It made sense but no one's ever paid attention to me like that before, why would anyone start now?

"Oh come on Derek. Take a chance, do something without facts for once in your life."

And with that he left. What am I supposed to do? If I tell her how I feel she might reject me. The wolf in me already picked her as my mate, but what if she doesn't feel the same way? Being hurt wasn't something I subjected myself to often. No one usually even bothered to get close enough to me to even hurt me. But she was different. She chose to question me and learn things about me. She chose to get closer instead of running like everyone else.

As I thought about that I found myself walking back down the hall to the bathroom. I heard the shower turn off. _Deep breath in and out…I can tell her. I can do this…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So there's chapter two. I kinda don't like this chapter but whatever. Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading. Please review. : )**


	3. Together Forever in a Nightmare

**I have nothing to randomly say so…yeah, here's chapter three. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Darkest Powers. Darn…**

_**Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol**_

_I don't know wher__e_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never _

_Change for us at all_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me _

_And just forget the world?_

**Together Forever in a Nightmare**

_Deep breath in and out…I can tell her. I can do this…_

**Derek POV**

I couldn't do it.

I couldn't bring myself to tell her what I felt. I avoided her, but I felt like we were both avoiding each other partly because I didn't see her much today and partly because whenever we were near each other she got really nervous and began to find a sudden interest in the floor. It almost seemed like she wanted to tell me something but couldn't bring herself to do it.

Kind of like me…

So now I'm lying in my bed mentally kicking myself for not saying anything all day.

"_Take a chance, do something without facts for once in your life." _Yeah if only it were that easy. I'm not Simon; I'm not a magnet for girls. Hardly anyone is ever comfortable around me so why-

"DEREK!" Chloe's panicked scream came from her room.

I jumped out of my bed like the sheets had suddenly caught fire. When I got to her room she was still sleeping but she was shaking and mumbling panicked no's.

"Chloe? Chloe wake up." She couldn't hear me. I shook her trying to get her up. "Chloe! Come on…get up!" I shook her again and her eyes shot open.

"Derek!" She sobbed as she threw her arms around my neck, pulling me down to the bed with her.

"Not again. Not again. Not again." She whispered while she cried. I rubbed her back again.

"It's okay Chloe. You're okay. It was just a bad dream." she was shaking her head against my shoulder. "Was it the same dream?"

"N-no. It had t-the same outcome b-but this time we were r-running in the woods trying to get a-away from them a-and then they k-killed us."

"It's okay. It was only a dream."

"Yeah, b-but I don't l-like seeing you die and I-I don't want to be w-without you D-Derek. What happens i-if…if you-"

I cut her off. "Chloe I'm not going anywhere. Ever. I promise." I could feel her tears soaking through my shirt.

"But you can't guarantee you're going to live. You can't guarantee any of us will. And that scares me."

"But-" this time she cut me off.

"Derek, I don't want any of us to get hurt…especially you"

What was so great about me that she needed me around? "Why? I'm nothing special."

She sighed and pulled back from me. She gave me a small tentative smile while some tears still flowed down her face. "Derek, you don't know how wrong you are."

"What?" Yeah, I'm definitely not confused now.

"You are so special to me. I couldn't imagine what I would do without you."

_Could it be…_

I must've still looked confused.

She moved her hands to the sides of my face. "I love you."

_Yes, it is! _I moved my hands to the sides of her face, not really meaning to copy her actions but not caring that I had, and kissed her. The wolf was happy and so was I.

Her lips were so soft. So perfect. It was better than anything I could have ever imagined.

When we broke the kiss I realized that we weren't sitting up anymore. And that she was laying under me.

"Derek, please stay with me tonight. I-I don't want to be alone."

"Okay."

But as soon as she falls asleep I'm leaving. Getting caught sleeping in the same bed wouldn't be something I'd like to explain.

"Thanks Derek."

I moved off of her and laid on the edge of the bed that wasn't against the wall. It would be easier to get up without disturbing her that way. She curled up next to me and put her hand on my arm.

After about ten minutes she fell asleep. I slipped out of her grasp and sat up. "Good night Chloe." I whispered.

She grabbed my shirt before I could stand. If I tried to move her hand away she might wake up. But I can't stay in here tonight. I settled for taking off my shirt and letting her keep it.

Down the hall I heard a door open and someone walk to the bathroom. I slipped out of Chloe's room and closed the door.

Whoever was in the bathroom heard me because five seconds later someone said my name.

I turned around to find Andrew in the hall behind me. Great that was just what I needed.

"Derek, what were you doing in Chloe's room?"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Uh-oh! Haha. I know it's short. Sorry. Thanks for reading. Reviews are much appreciated.** : )


	4. Trouble

**First off I wanna thank everyone who has read my stories. Especially Their Choices and this one. (I like them better than my first story.) Chapter six of Their Choices was added around midnight last night so if you haven't read it you should. Unless you don't like that story. If that's the case I guess that just sucks for me. Haha.**

**Oh and I have another idea for a story. But I won't be putting that up online until after I come home from the fair. Spending a week there is great. The one bad thing: no wireless internet connection! I just hope that all of you who like my stories like that story as much as the others. **

**Anyone wanna know what it's gonna be about? Hmm okay…it's set five years in the future and it will probably be rated M, for future chapters. No guarantees but I gots my ideas. I'm thinking of calling it Five Years of Waiting For Your Love or something like that. Haha anyways…**

**Chapter four. What's gonna happen with Derek?**

_**I'm Only Me When I'm With You- Taylor Swift**_

_And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you  
I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

**Trouble**

**Derek POV**

"Derek, what were you doing in Chloe's room?" Andrew asked again. He didn't even give me time to answer after the first time he asked.

"Chloe had another nightmare…"

"Okay? It's great to be there for…comfort for that kind of this but that doesn't explain where your shirt went."

Yeah this just keeps getting better and better.

"Okay, well I can see I'm not going to get an answer right now. Why don't we talk about this after breakfast?" He turned to leave.

"Andrew nothing happened. She really had a nightmare, and that's it." And this is pointless. I'm not going to be able to convince him that what I'm saying is true. Well…there was the kiss but he's thinking of other things…

He still had his back to me. "That may be but, where did your shirt go?"

"She, uh" this is getting awkward "She has it."

He turned back around. "Derek." he sighed "We're not going to talk about this right now. It's one o'clock in the morning and I'm too tired to deal with this."

"Deal with what? Jeez Andrew what do you think we were doing?"

"I don't know Derek. When you see a-"

"God, would you two shut up!" Mandy said from behind Andrew.

"Mandy, this doesn't concern you. Go back to bed."

"Andrew just leave him alone. I can tell you don't actually want to be here talking to him."

Oh, that's great. I knew Andrew thought of me differently because I'm a werewolf. It's always been obvious but come on, I'm not going to go crazy and hurt someone.

"Derek, go back to bed, before you get anymore irritated." Mandy said.

"How do-"

"Doesn't matter. Now go. I'll talk to Andrew now and get this worked out." She walked closer to me and whispered so Andrew couldn't hear. "And I'll talk to you and Chloe in the morning. I'll probably be more understanding than him."

I nodded and headed back to my room. But I still heard Andrew and Mandy talking in the hall.

"Andrew I can feel the fear coming off of you. Why does he scare you so much?"

"Why? He's a werewolf Mandy. Do you have any idea how dangerous he could be?"

"_Could_ be. But he isn't."

"How do you know? How could any of us know?"

"Did you forget that I'll be able to tell if he gets too angry and starts having thoughts about hurting someone?"

"No but-"

"Andrew stop that. He isn't going to hurt anyone."

"How could you be sure?"

"You are hopeless."

"But you don't know."

"Andrew how long have you known him? You should know he won't hurt anyone on purpose. The only people he will hurt are the ones that actually need to be hurt. The Edison Group. Especially if they try to do anything to Simon or Chloe."

"But-"

"We aren't talking about this anymore Andrew. You lost, get over it. And you aren't going to talk to Derek and Chloe later. I will."

"But-"

"No." Mandy said before closing the door to her room.

I heard Andrew sigh and then he went back to bed too.

Wow, I can feel the love in this freaking place. I rolled onto my right side and closed my eyes so I could at least get some sleep tonight.

The only problem was their conversation kept replaying in my head. Dangerous is a word I've heard too many times in my life, and I hate it. But maybe everyone is right. Maybe I am too dangerous to be with people. If I get too angry, I lose control. Chloe stopped me from hurting that girl in the alley but who's to say that I won't lose control again in a situation like that. Or worse, who could say I won't accidentally hurt Simon or…Chloe.

I couldn't live with myself if I hurt her.

But how do I stay away from her knowing that she loves me. That's something I don't think the wolf will let me do. Keeping that part of myself away from its mate probably isn't going to happen. Which means I have to be very careful with myself around her.

My thoughts swirled around in my head. But they always ended up back at Chloe. Some were bad thoughts, bad on my part. But most were good. How she comes to me to comfort her when Simon is so much better at it. How she looked when she told me she loved me. Her touch. The kiss. How soft she is. Eventually I was able to sleep.

**Chloe POV**

I woke up at six thirty. I felt so much more rested than I had in…well since I started having nightmares. I remembered Derek being in here last night to comfort me. And I remembered the nightmare that made him come running to me. But I remember my dream after that more. I wasn't running, or scared. No one was dieing. There was no sign of the Edison Group at all. Just me and Derek.

I glanced down and noticed I was clutching Derek's shirt. When did I get this? I don't remember him taking it off before he laid down next to me.

Okay, so I don't know how I got it…but I'm not giving it back. I giggled a little and got up to take a shower.

When I was walking to the bathroom I ran into Mandy.

"Chloe, I would like to talk to you and Derek after you guys have taken a shower and gotten ready."

"Okay. Umm about what?"

"Last night."

"Oh. Okay?"

"I know that doesn't really say what I want to talk about but just go take your shower and get Derek up to take his. Then come downstairs to the living room and we can talk. Okay?"

"Sure." But what's there to talk about?

I showered, dressed and then went to wake up Derek. But he was already awake. When I opened the door to his room he was laying in his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Derek? You okay?"

"Yeah." He turned his head to look at me.

I smiled then glanced up at the ceiling. "So what was so interesting about the ceiling?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?" I sat next to him on the bed.

He sat up, resting on his elbows. "A lot of things."

"Oh." I wanted to ask what kind of things, but I remembered Mandy wanting to talk to us so I figured we should probably get ready.

"Chloe, do I get my shirt back?"

I giggled and blushed. "No, I want to keep it."

One corner of his mouth turned up in a small smile. "Okay."

"Thanks. Mandy wants to-"

"Talk to us? I know"

"Then get up." I laughed. "Go get your shower then we can go talk to her."

He pulled me down to him. "I'd rather stay here."

Something about the way he said that told me he knew about what we were going to be discussing. "Derek, do you know what she wants to talk to us about?" I asked while moving my legs up to the bed and lying on my stomach.

"I think so." He turned on his left side to face me.

"So what is it?"

"I think it's about me being in your room last night."

"That's it! That's stupid."

"Yeah well tell Andrew that."

"I had a nightmare and you were there to help me. That's all." Well maybe not all. We did kiss, but they don't need to know that.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"One thing though, how did I get your shirt?"

He chuckled. "You apparently didn't want me to go after you went to sleep and you grabbed my shirt when I tried to leave. So I just gave it to you. I figured that was better than getting caught being in your room. Which happened anyway but…"

"Okay." I laughed. "Go get your shower and we can go work this out with Mandy."

He nodded and got up, leaving me with my thoughts.

Do they really think we were doing something inappropriate? Jeez, I'd never even kissed anyone until last night. What is wrong with these people?

But kissing Derek was…amazing. Better than I could have imagined. It was like electricity in my veins and it was a feeling I couldn't wait to experience again. One little gesture set me on fire and in that moment I knew we were meant for each other. There's no way there could be such a connection for no reason.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So I think that was a good place to stop for now. I need more time to think of how I want the conversation with Mandy to play out. I didn't want to put that in this chapter because you guys wouldn't be able to read anything new for this for another week and a half if that was the case. So for the sake of being able to update one last time before I disappear to play bunny games for a week at the fair, I wrote this part. **

**But while I'm at the fair I'll have plenty of time to think of what I want to say so you guys get your conversation with Mandy next Saturday night. Late Saturday night…**

**Anyway. Thanks for reading. I like reviews. *hint hint***


	5. Mandy's Talk

**Part of this is told from Mandy's POV. I had a little bit of trouble trying to figure out what I wanted everyone to say in this chapter but, oh well.**

**And incase no one figured out that I was sorry I didn't update earlier after they read my authors note, I'm sorry. Haha, but as I said before some things come before my writing. **

**Anyway, this is chapter five. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Darkest Powers is not mine. Only my characters and ideas are mine.**

**_Use Somebody- Kings of Leon_**

_You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you  
And all you know and how you speak  
Countless lovers undercover of the street  
You know that I could use somebody_

**Mandy's Talk **

**Mandy POV**

"_Chloe, I would like to talk to you and Derek after you guys have taken a shower and gotten ready."_

"_Okay. Umm about what?"_

"_Last night." _That probably makes it sound like I want to talk about what Andrew thought they were doing. Maybe I will touch on that but I'm not their parents, hell I'm only seven years older than Chloe, and that isn't my business. Plus I don't really want to give them 'the talk'. That was awkward enough with my own parents.

"_Oh. Okay?"_

"_I know that doesn't really say what I want to talk about but just go take your shower and get Derek up to take his. Then come downstairs to the living room and we can talk. Okay?"_

"_Sure."_

I walked downstairs and grabbed an apple from the kitchen. Andrew was already awake and he was eyeing me suspiciously.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Are you really going to talk to them?"

"Yes. I said I would and I know you don't want to. I still don't know why you are so afraid of him though."

"We talked about this last night. He is a werewolf. He could be dangerous."

"And I am only saying this one. More. Time." I set the apple back down, suddenly not hungry. "He. Is. Not. Dangerous." I headed for the door, turning around before I left to say. "He loves Chloe, Simon is his brother and we are his friends and allies. The only ones who he is going to hurt are the ones who are in need of a major ass whooping anyway."

"Fine." I heard him say before I left.

I sat down in one of the chairs in the living room and sighed. Stubborn people.

I only had to wait a couple minutes before Chloe came downstairs.

"Morning." she said with a smile.

"Hey. Where's Derek?"

"He just went to take a shower." She sat down on the couch. "He should be down soon."

"Okay." Should I start talking now? Most of what I want to talk about is Chloe's nightmares anyway, but maybe Derek should be here too, since he is one of the stars of the nightmares.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about exactly?"

"Well, I really wanted to talk about your nightmares."

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief, she must've thought I wanted to give them 'the talk' or something. "What did you want to know about them?" she asked quietly.

"Just what happened, or maybe if that's too much to talk about just a general summary."

"Oh." her eyes began to sparkle with unshed tears. "Basically the Edison Group captures us and Derek and I die."

"And this is happened every night you've been here?"

She nodded and a tear slid down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Chloe. I didn't mean to make you cry." I began panicking, I didn't want to upset her.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" Derek asked when he walked into the room. "What did you do?" he snapped at me.

"She didn't do anything." Chloe whispered. "She wants to talk to us about my nightmares."

"Oh." Derek said sitting next to Chloe on the couch and placing one arm protectively around her. "What do you want to know?"

**Chloe POV**

"I just want to know what happened in them, and Chloe already told me that. I know how scared these dreams make her, but I was curious to see what they meant for all of us."

"All of us?" I asked.

"Yes. In every dream we were captured right?"

"Y-yeah." I wiped a tear away. "But what does that mean?"

"It could mean that it's just a fear you have, for all of us to be captured or hurt, or it could be like a premonition. I'm not saying that's what it is, but stranger things have happened." She looked at Derek and I, then around the room. "Obviously."

"So what exactly does that mean for us?" Derek asked.

"Well if it really is a premonition, then we need to prepare ourselves for an attack. We have to be ready for anything. Chloe how do you usually end up being captured?"

"Most of the time we are in the woods and they ambush us. But in one dream they took us while we were sleeping."

"In your most recent nightmare, how was everyone captured?"

"We were running through the woods, but in my most recent one they didn't even bother capturing us, they just…just k-killed u-us…"

Derek pulled me closer to him and began rubbing small circles on my lower back.

"I'm sorry. I really don't mean to keep making you upset." Mandy said.

"Could we change the subject or something? It's pretty obvious she isn't comfortable with this Mandy." Derek said

"Yeah, sorry." she whispered.

I leaned against Derek's chest and closed my eyes. In every dream we'd been in the woods, just me and Derek, and the Edison Group just showed up out of no where and chased us, and in every dream but the last one we had been captured and taken back to the group headquarters, where they killed us. But I never saw anyone but Derek and I die. Maybe they killed them after but I only saw Derek get killed then I died. I scooted closer to Derek, I was almost in his lap but I wanted to be as close as I could be, it always felt like he would disappear when I thought about my dreams.

"You know I believe you guys." Mandy said after a couple minutes of silence.

"What?" I asked, opening my eyes to look at her.

"I believe you when you say nothing happened last night."

"Oh." I blushed. "Thanks. At least someone does." I looked up at Derek and smiled. I wouldn't tell her about the kiss because, A. it was none of her business, and B. she believed us so why give her a reason not to.

Apparently this made Derek uncomfortable though. He shifted awkwardly next to me. "When I said subject change I didn't mean this."

"Mean what?" Mandy asked innocently.

I couldn't help it, I giggled. Derek looked down at me and said. "You know what I mean."

"Huh." She leaned forward in her chair. "I'm not putting false trust in you guys am I?"

"No!" Derek and I said in unison.

She laughed. "Okay. But Andrew doesn't believe you, especially because you went to bed with a shirt and left Chloe's room without it."

I laughed a little too. "That was my fault."

Mandy raised an eyebrow at me. "Really, how?"

"Apparently the sleeping me wanted that shirt."

Mandy laughed again and Derek shifted next to me again.

"I'm sorry Derek." I said rubbing his forearm. "We're making you uncomfortable again, aren't we?"

"Just a little."

"I'm sorry." Mandy said, only half succeeding in stifling a small laugh. "I'll leave you guys alone now." And with that she left.

I leaned against Derek again. "So what do you want to do now?"

He looked down at me with a crooked smile on his face. "I'm fine right here."

I smiled back. "I'm feeling a little restless though. Talking about my dreams again made me want to get out of this house and go somewhere else."

Derek nodded and looked at me like he was deep in thought. "I doubt Andrew is going to let us leave, but we could go for a walk, as long as we don't stray to far from the boundaries Andrew set for us, we should be okay."

"I like that idea." I whispered.

"Then let's go."

Derek stood and waited for me to get up too. Honestly I did like the idea of going for a walk, but I liked the idea of staying here with Derek too. But when Derek held out his hand for me to take I decided walking was better.

He led me outside and to the path he usually takes when he runs. "Be careful, I don't want you to get hurt." He said as I almost tripped over a root.

"Sorry. I'll try." I sighed. Why am I so clumsy?

We walked for about five minutes in silence when Derek's head snapped up and his nostrils flared.

"D-Derek? What's wrong?"

His grip on my hand tightened and he turned towards me, with worry and…something else very evident in his eyes. "We have to go back to the house now."

"What? W-Why?"

I heard unusually loud snapping sounds, like twigs breaking but louder than if an animal had been to be the ones to break them.

"Don't ask questions Chloe, just go." He spun me around and shoved me forward, back in the direction of the house. I turned to see him sniff the air one more time before he ran after me.

"We have to get back to the house to warn the others."

"Warn the others?" I slowed a little but felt Derek's hand on my back telling me to hurry. "Warn them about what?"

"Our worst nightmare is coming to life."

_No!_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dun dun dun. I know, I'm horrible. Anyway, hope you guys liked it. And guess what. I should be putting up the first chapter to Five Years of Waiting for Your Love sometime tonight, maybe around midnight or one. I know it's late, but I have things to do before I can write it. Bunnies need food too, haha. **

**I know my lyrics don't have much to do with the story, but I like that song, and it was on my mind, so I put it in.**

**Thankies for reading. Review? Maybe? Possibly? Please? **

**Okay how's this, no reviews, no more chapters. How about 15, that shouldn't be too hard right?**


	6. Running For Our Lives, Again

**Okey Dokey, this one _is_ an update. Chapter six, I believe. Who's excited?**

**Anyways here's chapter six. I know I left you guys with such a cliff hanger. Well, sorta, anways, I'm sure you are all wondering whats going to happen to them. Read on, my friends, and find out. There isn't much going on in this chapter, it's more of a back-story for some of the characters I made. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Darkest Powers is not mine, no matter how much I wish I could own Derek. Haha. And anything that may sound similar to Kelley Armstrong's book Personal Demon, is a coincidence. But that's hers too, obviously. It's in her Otherworld Series.**

_**Unbound (The Wild Ride)-Avenged Sevenfold**_

_This ride that tak__es me through life_

_Leads me into darkness but emerges into light_

_No one can ever slow me down_

_I'll stay unbound_

**Running For Our Lives…Again**

**Chloe POV**

Whatever Derek had smelled wasn't catching up to us. Of course that might have something to do with the fact that Derek was almost shoving me back to the house the whole time. But we managed to make it back to the house in one piece.

When we got back Mandy already had our bags packed and everyone was waiting by the front door, holding their bags, ready to leave.

"Here." Mandy said tossing Derek's bag to him. "We have to leave. Now." She gave me my bag. "But I'm sure Derek already knew that." she said swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Yes, I did. But-"

"How did I know that?" she smiled a quick smile before answering. "Chaos is my specialty. I can explain more later but right now we have to leave. They're getting closer to the house. If we don't get out of here we're going to be trapped."

"Then let's go already!" Tori yelled.

"Alright!" Mandy yelled back. I almost laughed, but I didn't, the amount of danger we're in made me think twice about randomly laughing. But it was kind of funny for someone to yell at Tori, especially since it was Mandy. She just seems so calm all the time. "Derek, Chloe, David and Gear, you guys come with me in my truck and Andrew you take Simon, Tori, Tia and Jesse. You know where to meet me incase we get separated, right Andrew?"

"Yeah, I do. And I know multiple ways to get there so it won't-"

"Why can't David and I go in my truck?" Gear asked.

"Because, if we happen to get split up and no one else is around to help you, you are going to be captured."

"You don't know that!" David said from behind his brother.

"Maybe not, but how easily do you think that you two are going to fair against, say, a team of six of them? I don't think that would go well, so you're both going with me. Understand?"

David grumbled a yes, but Gear didn't say anything. Mandy looked up at him and they exchanged this look…it said that he understood what she was saying and there was something else in the way they looked at each other, but I didn't have time to figure out what that was.

"Good, now let's go."

Mandy and Andrew ushered us out the door to their vehicles. Tori climbed into the passenger seat of Andrews's truck, with Simon, Jesse and Tia climbing into the back. Gear took the passenger seat in Mandy's truck. Derek got into the back, I sat next to him, and David next to me.

Mandy practically flew down the dirt road, she was trying to put as much distance between us and the house, but it was still scary. I glanced back quickly to see that Andrew was behind us still and then decided it was best to just stare out the front window and watch the world, almost literally fly by.

**Mandy POV**

I was going about eighty. Even Gear was giving me questioning looks. I just wanted to get away from the house before they could get anywhere near us. But the way I was going, that wasn't going to take long. I slowed down to about sixty five and I saw Chloe relax a little in the back.

"Okay Derek, Chloe. You wanted to know how I knew we were in danger?" Derek grunted from the back and Chloe leaned forward and said yes. "Okay, so you know I'm a half demon, but like full demons I have this…thing, for chaos."

Gear turned around to face Chloe and Derek. "By thing, she means that see can see people's negative thoughts. Their plans, which is why-"

"Gear! You are so rude today!" he turned back to me and glared. I glared back. I slowed down to forty five, the speed limit, because for now we were safely away from the house. And it didn't seem like anyone but Andrew was following us.

"Mandy?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah?"

"A-are you going to finish telling us how you knew they were here?"

"Yes. If _someone_ doesn't interrupt me again." I stole a quick glance at Gear again, he just smirked at me. "Their plan was to capture us, all of us, and take us back to their headquarters. See, all they have to do is think about hurting one of us and I would have known about it. And obviously capturing us is _not _a positive thing." I glanced back at Chloe and Derek, they looked a little confused and something about the way Derek was looking at me told me he didn't trust me now. "I know that you guys might not understand what I'm saying, but trust me, I'm on your side."

Derek grunted from the back and I sighed.

Gear turned back around to face Chloe and Derek. "Really, I've known her since I was fourteen. She's never done anything bad in her life. So obviously she wouldn't be working for the bad guys."

David spoke up for the first time during the whole trip. "And I've known her since I was eleven. I can vouch for her too."

"Eleven?" Chloe asked. "Shouldn't you have known her since you were ten?"

I glanced back to see David glaring at the passenger seat. He was glaring at Gear. Since it was his fault David and I didn't meet for a year after Gear and I did.

"Gear didn't want me to meet her." he turned to look at Chloe. "For some reason that I could just never figure out." His voice was laced with sarcasm.

I really hope he doesn't say anything else. This could get really bad, really fast.

Thankfully, he didn't say anything else, but we ended up sitting in a very tense silence for the rest of the trip.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Incase anyone is wondering, Mandy is 22, Gear (I like my funny name, haha) is 22, David is 18, and Jesse and Tia are 16. I think I forgot to mention all their ages earlier. Anyway, now you know.**

**I have a question…Do any of you watch Supernatural? And if you do, did you see the newest episode? I thought the ending was intense. Like really, I can't wait to see next weeks episode now…anyways…**

**Oh and I have another question…Does anyone want to know what was going on in the other car with Andrew, Tori, Simon, Jesse and Tia? If anyone wants to know then I can include that in the beginning of the next chapter.**

**This chapter took forever to write, and it might be kind of short, so I hoped you guys liked it. Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	7. The New Safe House

**So this is chapter seven. Of course I'm sure you guys already knew that. **

**Anyways…So, right now I want to give a shout out to sch.94 and xXShe-WolfXOXO. ****Because you guys like Supernatural. That makes you awesome in my book. Haha.**

**And I know the end of the last chapter was probably a little confusing, but everything will be explained in this chapter. Or at least I'll try to explain everything. As to how successful I am with that, well I'm leaving that up to you guys.**

**And I lied to you burning. I'm sorry. I said I would have this up Saturday night. But I do have a good reason why it wasn't updated then. I had a rabbit show and I didn't get home until like nine o'clock. Then I had to put twenty one rabbits away in the rain. And then feed, hay and water all one hundred of them by myself. Still in the rain. I didn't finish until almost midnight. And then Sunday I had to clean their cages. And once I was done cleaning I ate dinner, then I had to feed them all, by myself, again. It sounds like a lame excuse but it's all true. So it's like four thirty a.m. right now and the chapter is finally up after such an extremely long wait. Haha.**

**Anyways…let me stop babbling. **

**This is more stuff about Mandy. Hopefully it makes sense. I'm sorry I'm kind of straying away from Darkest Powers stuff right now. But Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I had a dream last night. I was talking to some people, and a really rude guy came up to me and yelled at me saying I didn't own Darkest Powers. But I also had a dream Friday night where one of my rabbits, Moon, was swimming in a pool of raisins. So my dreams are full of crap. **

**(One of those dreams is actually real.)**

_**The River- Good Charlotte**_

_I've seen enough now_

_to know that beautiful things_

_don't always stay that way_

_I've done enough now_

_to know this beautiful place_

_isn't everything they say_

**The **_**"**_**New"****Safe House**

**Chloe POV**

After an extra hour of driving on numerous back roads, Mandy turned off onto a long dirt road leading to large two story house that was pretty much in the middle of no where.

I slid out of the backseat at the same time Andrew pulled up behind us.

"Where are we now?" I asked, slamming the door closed.

"My sister's house." Mandy said.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home." Derek said from behind me. I jumped. I don't know why, but something about the house scared me. Maybe I was just paranoid, but whatever the reason, Derek's voice scared me.

"Sorry." Derek whispered, taking my hand.

"That's because there isn't anyone home. My sister is in Hawaii with her husband right now, for their honeymoon."

"And you're sure we can stay here?" Derek asked

"Yep. She doesn't care. And there's plenty of room for everyone here." she said smiling and flipping through the keys on her key ring.

"How many rooms are there?" Tori asked

"Eight. I think. Don't ask why there's so many though. Not even anyone in our family knows the real reason why she bought such a huge place."

For the next twenty minutes everyone but Mandy was choosing rooms to sleep in. She was going to sleep in her sister, Chrissie's room. All of the bedrooms were upstairs except for one. There are two beds in that room and one bedroom upstairs also had two beds. All the others only had one. Gear took the room across the hall from Mandy. David took the room on the right of David's and Andrew took the room on the left of Gear's. Tori's room was to the left of Mandy's and Simon's was to the right. Jesse and Tia were in the room upstairs that had two beds and Derek and I chose to be downstairs.

Mandy walked into the room Derek and I shared. "Are you guys hungry?" she asked.

"Starving." Derek said.

It makes sense that he's so hungry though. We didn't get to eat breakfast and we had a three hour drive with no stopping for anything. Not even gasoline, it's a good thing she had a full tank when we left.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too."

She smiled. "I figured as much. So, I already have lunch ready. Since you guys took so long picking out rooms, I had time to fix lunch for all of us."

"Great." Derek said brushing past Mandy and heading for the kitchen.

"Man, he is starving." she said coming over to sit next to me on the third new bed I've had in the past couple of weeks. "But that's to be expected."

"Yeah"

"Are you going to eat too?"

"Yeah. I'll go out in a minute and get some food. I'll let Derek get what he wants first."

Mandy laughed.

"So you're sure your sister won't mind us staying here for now?" I asked.

"She's fine with it. I called and asked."

"Oh. Okay." I sighed. "Do you really not know why her house has so many rooms? It seems odd that there's eight bedrooms and only two people living here."

"I'm not really sure why but our brother used to say she bought such a large place for situations like this." she slid back on the bed and sat Indian style. "Apparently it's just another safe place to be."

"You have a brother too?"

"Yeah."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Just the two. Chrissie and Steven. And I've got five cousins."

"Five? Wow."

"Yeah. I actually met Gear through one of them."

"Oh." I didn't really know what to say other than that. I don't really want to be really nosey and ask tons of questions incase she doesn't really want to talk about it or something like that.

"And about the whole thing in the truck earlier, I didn't really mean for you guys to hear that. Not that it's super personal or anything but David takes a lot of things personally and he can be a jerk when someone brings up one of those things."

"It's okay. So what exactly happened in that situation?" I couldn't help it, I was curious. And it didn't seem like she didn't want to talk about this, which made me feel a little better about asking.

She laughed. "My cousin told me that Gear liked me. I always thought that that was why he didn't want David to meet me. He was afraid David would think of me in the same way."

"But he didn't."

"Nope. David's always thought of me as his sister, even when he first met me. I was like the sister he never had."

"That's cute."

"Yeah."

"How does Gear think of you?"

"Honestly." she sighed. "I have no idea. I know he used to like me but I'm not sure he still does."

"Why?" Maybe she doesn't notice the looks he gives her. I figured out what the look that passed between them earlier was while we were in the car. He loves her so much. And she loves him too.

"He just treats me differently than he used to."

"Oh. I'm sorry." My stomach growled, reminding me that I really needed some food. "And I'm sorry but I need to go get something to eat."

Mandy laughed. "It's fine, you need to eat. Make sure everyone behaves out there."

I looked at her with a confused look on my face. "Aren't you coming out to the kitchen?"

"Not right now. I need to go talk to Andrew first."

"Okay."

I jumped off my bed and headed off to the kitchen. But I'd only taken five steps before I started to hear murmured whispers. You know, like the ones in scary movies.

Another three steps.

I heard what sounded like someone dragging their nails across the wall on my right. "Hello, little necro girl."

Now I know why I felt so paranoid.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope this cleared things up for people. And if it didn't then I apologize. I can't do any better.**

**I have another idea for a story. But I'm not going to post anything for it until I get more chapters up for two of my stories and complete the other one. But I was thinking of it being something like this…Derek and Simon are new to a school Chloe is going to. They still end up telling Chloe what she is and stuff happens. I was thinking of making it a one-shot but I've got ideas that would make that story being a one-shot impossibly long. I'm still working on details for it, but whatever. Anyways…**

**Does anyone know what the Landon House looks like? It's in Maryland. (If you don't know and you're curious, Google it. Duh.) I kind of mixed that with some house I saw last weekend in North Carolina to make Chrissie's house.**

**Thanks for reading. Review? Maybe…And could I get more than five, please? I only got five for the last chapter. It makes me feel bad that there aren't that many reviews for it. It makes me feel like my chapter wasn't worth your time. And that makes me sad, and it makes me not want to write anything else for the story.**


	8. Your Friendly Neighborhood Ghost, Nick

**Yay. Thank you guys. I got eleven reviews for the last chapter. That made me happay. (Yes, I meant to spell it like that.)**

**Has anyone ever listened to Exogenesis Symphony by Muse? There's three parts, Overture, Cross Pollination and Redemption. I realized that if I listen to any of the three parts that I can get a lot of writing done. Awesome right?**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Darkest Powers is not mine. Oh darn.**

_**Afterlife- Avenged Sevenfold**_

_Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen_

_so unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for you_

_Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste_

_of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway_

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Ghost, Nick**

**Chloe POV**

"Wh-what do you want?"

A chuckle next to my ear made me jump. "I just want to say hi."

"What?" Is that all? Really? I highly doubt that he just wants to say hi.

"Well, and I want to talk to you. I get bored by myself. See, even though I can-" a picture on the wall moved to the left and then back to its normal spot. "Move things, I can't talk to anyone. That's no fun."

This was a very chatty ghost.

"I'm sure." I mumbled then louder I said. "Okay, you want to talk to me, let me see what you look like first."

"Don't like talking to air?"

"Not really."

"Oh, fine."

A man, who looked like he was in his early twenties, began to materialize in front of me. He had longer dark brown hair, hanging down close to his chin, blue eyes and he appeared to be a couple inches shorter than Derek. He was dressed in a pair of jeans with a hole in the right knee, a black Metallica shirt under a blue flannel shirt and a pair of black converse.

He smiled before speaking. "Better?"

I nodded.

He cocked his head. "Is that your real hair color? You don't look like you would have hair that dark." He leaned closer. "Hmm, you don't. I see the blond." The blond was starting to show through again, after a couple days of vigorous scrubbing on my part.

But does he always talk this much. No wonder he got so bored talking to himself. I couldn't imagine wanting to talk so much and not having anyone to talk to.

Of course I don't usually want to talk that much.

"So what's your name?"

"Nick. What's yours? I bet it's something nice and sweet. You kind of look like the type who's nice and sweet."

Random much. "Um, my name's Chloe."

"Ah-ha! I knew it was going to be something nice!"

"Chloe?" I heard Derek's voice behind me and jumped. "Sorry." he paused. "Who are you talking to?"

"His name is Nick."

Nick looked at Derek. "Werewolf?"

I hesitated before answering. "Uh, yeah. But how did you-"

"Know? I know other supernaturals when I see them. I was a half demon."

He must've been like Liz.

"Okay. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I don't know. Anything really. I just wanted someone to talk to."

"Okay?"

"What?"

"I don't know. A lot of the ghosts I've come across aren't as happy as you."

"Oh." he smiled and his face lit up. "Do you think I'm nice too?"

"I haven't decided." when his expression changed to sadness I quickly explained myself. "You seem nice, but I can't figure out why you tried to scare me earlier."

"Scare you?" he looked lost in thought before he exclaimed "Oh! You mean the 'scary movie' kind of whispers and dragging my nails on the wall."

I nodded.

"Sorry. I like playing pranks, always did when I was alive and still do in my afterlife. Didn't mean to scare you, honest."

"Okay."

He turned to Derek, who was being really quiet this whole time. "So what's this guy's name?"

"Derek."

Derek looked down at me "What?"

"Sorry, he wanted to know your name."

"Oh." Derek lapsed back into silence.

"Doesn't talk much does he?" Nick said shaking his head.

I shrugged.

"I couldn't imagine being quiet all the time. Of course talking so much is what got me killed in the first place. But now it doesn't matter, since no one can actually hurt me now."

I've never seen someone so okay with death before, and it's his own death that he's comfortable with too. But how did talking get him killed?

"How did you die?"

"Well." he paused, thinking. "I was in college at the time. One night I was walking back to my dorm room and I got this feeling that someone was following me. So I called out to them, saying I know someone's there. Of course no one answers but the closer I got to my dorm the more paranoid I was becoming. I had almost made it to my dorm when someone ran in front of me. I made some sarcastic comment about watching where he was going. Then I heard footsteps behind me, and I knew I was really being followed. But I was stupid and made another sarcastic comment. Something about stalking people. Whoever was behind me grabbed me and threw me to the ground and before I could even react the other guy pulled a gun out and shot me three times."

"Oh my gosh. Nick, that's horrible!"

He shrugged as if it didn't bother him.

"You don't seem to mind"

"That would be because I don't."

"Really?"

He shrugged. "What's done is done. Some people killed me but I can't change what happened in my life now so I just live it up in death. Although in hindsight I think I should've kept the sarcastic remarks to myself."

"So why are you here?"

"You mean in this house? Because you're here. I've waited a long time to have someone to talk to."

"Oh." I paused. "A long time? How long have you been dead?"

"Only like three years. But you spend three years talking to no one but yourself and see if you don't crave attention from the living. It feels like forever."

"Oh."

"You don't talk a lot either do you?"

I shook my head.

"Darn. I'll have to change that. I'll get you talking just like I do."

I smiled. He really is a nice guy. As of right now I'm convinced that he isn't going to try to hurt me.

"So, do want to be my first friend in my afterlife?" he asked grinning.

I laughed. "Sure."

"Sweet!" he exclaimed. "So I pass your nice guy test then?"

I nodded, smiling.

"Yes!"

"Chloe. Derek." Mandy called from the kitchen. "Could you two come join us in the kitchen, we have some things to discuss."

"You have to go, huh?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. But you can come listen if you want. If you're going to be around me a lot you should know what's going on."

"Great!" he raced ahead of me and Derek.

"So, I take it he was friendly?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, very."

"A regular Casper." he said taking my hand.

"I guess you could say that. Though he was a bit more random." I said smiling.

"Come on." he said leading me towards the kitchen.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Story Updates:**

**I'm kind of upset because I was an idiot and forgot The Summoning at my mom's house and I can't get it until after school on Monday. I was going to do a one-shot for something in Derek's point of view and hopefully get it up later today. But now it won't be up until almost seven Monday night. Not too much of a set back but I wanted to work on it and get it done. I've had the idea since like Tuesday of last week but I've been too busy to do anything with it.**

**And I'm still thinking of things for my new story idea. I can't really say what it would be about because I haven't thought of a good way to describe it. But I'm still not going to even bother writing anything for it until I get done with one of my stories. **

**More than likely that's going to be Five Years of Waiting for Your Love that I get done with. But I'm not going to be updating that anymore this weekend. I still have to write the next chapter and since it includes a lemon it's going to be a little difficult to write but I shall try my best. **

**I'm taking a temporary break from Their Choices, I will get back to it eventually but I'm not sure when.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Any thoughts on Nick? Haha I love my ghost, sad story with him though. He'll be showing up in later chapters too. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading, my story and this long authors note. Reviews are much appreciated. Any questions or whatever, stick it in your review and I will do my best to answer them. Thanks.**


	9. Plans and Training

**Yay, new chapter. Woot woot.**

**I'm glad you guys liked Nick. My happy ghost, he is going to be just as useful as Liz later on. He's in this chapter too. Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum…**

**Fluff**

**Disclaimer: Me: *talking to alternate personality my friends have named Kitty* Would you help me pick a song for this chapter bestest friend?**

**Kitty: For what chapter? The new one you wrote for Comfort From a Nightmare?**

**Me. *bounces excitedly in chair.* Yes! Yes! That one.**

**Kitty: No. I will not help you.**

**Me: Why not?**

**Kitty: Because you don't own the books you are bas-**

**Me: *plugs ears with fingers* La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la. I can't hear you. La-la-la-la.**

**Kitty: DARKEST POWERS ISN'T YOURS! Or ours…whatever…**

**(Sorry that was so random. It was just a random burst of randomness. They're fun. Random, random, random. Sorry I'm a little hyper.)**

_**M.I.A- Avenged Sevenfold**_

_Fight for honor, fight for your life_

_Pray to God that our side is right_

_ Even though we won, I still may lose_

_Until I make it home to you_

**Plans and Training**

**Chloe POV**

Derek and I walked into the kitchen and sat down next to each other. Simon was next to Derek and Mandy was next to me. Gear took a seat next to Mandy and everyone else dropped down into their chairs. Nick was sitting on the counter, next to the sink, swinging his legs like a little kid.

"Alright guys, we have to start planning our attack on the Edison Group, because obviously they aren't waiting. But first we need to start training. You know, get practice using your powers and work on physical strength too." Mandy said.

"I've called in a few close friends to come help us." Andrew said leaning back in his chair.

"Why do Gear and I have to train too?" David whined. You would've thought he was a six year old whining over not getting the toy he wanted.

"Because you two are getting rusty." Mandy answered. "Jesse, Tia. You guys are going to cooperate right?"

They nodded.

"Good."

"Now." Andrew started. "I am still waiting for a call back from Davyn, he's a werewolf. So for now Derek, you'll be working with Mandy and Chloe for the next five days you will be too. Alexia is in Europe right now and won't be back for at least five more days. Sorry Chloe. Cheyenne and Ashleigh should be here later today or tomorrow, they will be helping you three." he pointed to Jesse, Tia and Tori. "Lastly, Simon, Gear and David, you'll be working with me and Luke. He should be here around eight tonight."

"Uh, where are these people going to stay?" Tia asked.

"Guest house out back." Mandy answered. "Like I said earlier this place is huge."

Tia nodded in response.

"Okay, we will be starting our training tomorrow, after most of us will be here. Is there anything else anyone wants to say before we go our separate ways?"

Nick rushed over to me. "Tell them about me! Please!"

I nodded. "There's something I want to say."

Everyone turned to look at me and Mandy said "What is it?"

"I met a ghost today. His name is Nick and he wants to hang around with us."

"Tell them I want to help with anything I can." he said excitedly.

"He said he wants to help us."

"What about Liz, have you seen her?" Tori asked.

I shook my head. "No, sorry."

"Oh."

"But Nick wants to help in anyway he can."

"What can a ghost do?" David asked.

"Show em." I said to Nick.

He walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled it open, then pushed it closed.

"Cool!" David exclaimed.

"He can be useful. We can use anyone we can get. Welcome, Nick." Andrew said looking at the spot Nick had last been.

"Alright guys, anything else?" Mandy asked again.

We shook our heads.

"Okay. Go explore. But don't go too far."

We got up and went our separate ways. Except for me and Derek. Nick had wandered into the living room so we went back to our room.

"So, do you really trust Nick?" Derek asked sitting on his bed and pulling me down with him.

"I can't see any reason not to." I said leaning against him.

"What did you two talk about anyway?"

"Supernaturals. Obviously he was one. And his death. You know for a ghost he has a very positive out look on life. Or the lack there of."

"How did he die? Did he say?"

I nodded. "Apparently he was walking back to his dorm one night and someone tackled him to the ground while another shot him three times."

"Why?"

"I have no idea. He thinks it's because he made a couple of sarcastic comments to them. That seems like an unlikely reason to kill someone. But some people have killed for less."

"Yeah. But maybe, just to be on the safe side, we should keep an eye on him. Or look for some other reason someone would've wanted him dead."

I nodded. "I guess."

Nick came bounding through the door. A big grin on his face. When he saw us his smile faltered. "Oops! Didn't mean to disturb you guys. Sorry." he turned and ran back out the door.

I laughed, causing Derek to look down at me suspiciously.

"What?" he asked shifting so he was leaning against the wall.

"Nick. I'm not sure if he _could_ be embarrassed but if there was ever a chance for it. This was it."

"Oh."

I glanced up at Derek and saw he was blushing. I turned to face him. "You're cute when you blush." He turned even redder.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips. He kissed me back. One of his hands found its way to my hair and the other rested on my lower back.

"Chloe!" I heard Nick call.

Sighing I pulled away from Derek. We can't ever have any peace.

"Chloe!" Nick said again running in the room with his hands over his eyes. "Mandy is coming this way." Then he ran back out of the room.

Okay, this time I'm glad we were interrupted.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Guess what you guys are. Lucky little duckies! See I have to come to my dad's house (the house with the good internet connection) every night this week and maybe next week too. You know what that means? I can update my stories when I'm there. So you all get a nice healthy dose of my stories. Woot.**

**I don't think I'll be able to get my one-shot up tonight, but I promise promise promise it will be up tomorrow night. Wednesday at the latest.**

**Sorry this is a little short. **

**Anyways, a big thankies for reading this, and a super duper amazingly big thankies to those who are going to press that little button and review. Any questions, add it to your review.**


	10. Chloe's Training Begins

**Alright my duckies (yeah, I'm weird, I know. Get over it.) Here's chapter ten. (I know these are the same lyrics as yesterday.)**

**Disclaimer: We've gone over this before, I don't own Darkest Powers.**

_**M.I.A- Avenged Sevenfold**_

_Fight for honor, fight for your life.  
Pray to God that our side is right.  
Even though we won, I still may lose  
Until I make it home to you_

**Chloe's Training Begins**

**Chloe POV**

By the time Mandy got into our room I was sitting by Derek and he had his arm around my waist.

Innocent enough, but it still earned us a look from Mandy. But it was more of a look of amusement, like she had an idea of what was going on moments before she walked in, than the look of someone trying to scold us.

I'm just glad it was Mandy who had come to us instead of, say Andrew. That could've been bad.

"Hey guys." Mandy said stepping into our room.

"Hey." I said. Derek grunted.

"I was just curious how much self defense you two actually know. I just want to know what I'm working with."

"Our dad taught me and Simon some things."

She nodded. "What about you Chloe?"

"I only have experience from a few encounters while we were in Buffalo."

"So, not much then, huh?"

I shook my head.

"Okay." She paused to think. "Why don't you come with me and we can get started on a few things, okay?"

"Alright." I said squeezing Derek's hand and smiling at him before I got up.

Mandy led me outside to a huge open yard. There was a five foot iron fence surrounding the yard and to the back right corner was the guest house. Mandy was right, her sister's house is huge!

"Okay, so how graceful and poised are you?"

I looked down at my feet. "Um, not very."

She sighed and I could only guess what she was thinking.

_She's got her work cut out for her._

"Okay, well we need to work on balance first. You can't kick bad guy ass if you can't even stay standing up on your own."

"Okay."

"Now this may sound a little weird but I'm going to help you on physical things and balance at the same time." Mandy jogged across the yard and stopped at the fence. "Okay Chloe. This might sound a little stupid but I want you to just walk a straight line out here to me." Mandy called.

I did as I was told and aside from the line being a little zig zagged, I didn't fall or anything.

"Okay." she started. "You can walk, maybe not in a straight line but…" she waved her hand, dismissing that for now. "Now I want you to walk back to the house trying, trying to go straight. Then jog back to me."

Once again I did as I was told. The line I walked was straight for the first ten steps but after that it was wavy again. But the jogging was the worst part. I slipped halfway back, I didn't fall but I stumbled forward.

"Just walk back." Mandy called.

I nodded and started walking.

She had me walk back and forth six more times before she told me to jog again.

"Why are we doing this?"

"What? Walking?"

"Yeah."

"Two reasons. Physical endurance, but since you haven't started jogging or running yet, we haven't gotten that far. But I'm also trying to get you to walk in a straight line. I have my methods and they are proven to work."

"By who?"

"Two of my cousins and my sister."

"Oh." Great so because it works for them it's going to work for me? Ha, not.

"How long did it take for them?"

I asked pulling my hair back into a ponytail.

"Well my sister took longer because I had to teach her how to walk in high heels."

I looked at Mandy, dressed in a black sweatshirt, ripped jeans and blood red converse with her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, she didn't look like the type to wear high heels.

"What?" she asked staring at me.

"You don't look like the type to wear heels."

She smiled. "I'm not, but walking in them comes naturally to me."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but hopefully by next week you'll be." she changes her voice to that of an announcer. "Walking with Balance."

"Hopefully? That reassuring."

"I would've said two weeks if I didn't think you could do it sooner."

"Oh. Thanks."

She nodded. "Now go jog. You have to get that down without falling."

"Why?"

"Because when you're running, do you want to fall and let the Edison Group capture you?"

"Nope. You're right." I said jogging off.

She had me jog back and forth five more times. I think she came to the conclusion I could do it without falling, or tripping or slipping or whatever.

"Alright, now just run to the house and back to me. Really run. Like your life depended on it. After that we can stop for the day."

"Thanks." I said relieved.

I ran to the house, without tripping or anything. But coming back I tripped over my feet and fell down face first.

"Ow." I moaned as Mandy came running over to me.

"You're definitely done for today. Why don't we go inside and get you something to drink and then you can go to bed, alright?"

"Sounds good. I'm really tired now."

"You're doing good though; we'll work on running later. Tomorrow we'll get to work on balance without all the physical exertion."

"Great." I said standing back on my feet.

Ten minutes later I was sitting on my bed with a 24oz bottle of grape G2 Gatorade.

"Are you tired?" Nick asked popping into my room.

I glanced up at him. "Do I look tired?"

He leaned down until he was in my face. "Hmmm…" he turned his head to the side examining me. "Yup. You do. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Because I haven't eaten much today and I'm starving."

"Oh well then go get something to eat. That would be the obvious solution."

"No really? I thought I could sit here and have my dinner magically comet to me."

"Oh. Nice! Is my sarcasm rubbing off on you already? Because if that's the case, that's awesome."

I laughed. "Yeah, sure."

"Food?" Derek asked coming into the room carrying a plate filled with food for me.

"Looks like your food did magically come to you." Nick said.

I laughed. "Looks like."

Derek looked at me. "Nick again?"

I nodded. "Can I have my food now?"

"Yeah." he said handing me the plate.

"And it looks like I should be leaving" Nick said before rushing out the door.

"Where are you going?" I called after him.

"TV!" He called back.

I ate in silence with Derek sitting on my bed with me. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. I liked that with Derek. We didn't feel the need to fill up silence with pointless random chatter. We were just comfortable and content being around each other.

I didn't finish everything on my plate but Derek ate what was left. And after a short conversation about Mandy's culinary talents Derek left me so that I could get some sleep.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I already have part of the next chapter done so expect it up tomorrow night. And I should have Liz part 2 up Friday evening (If I can get to the internet) So if it doesn't get updated you know why. **

**Mandy's methods may seem odd to some of you, but she's a lot like one of my friends. When she helps me practice for rabbit judging she comes up with the weirdest ways to remember things, but they help.**

**Thanks for reading. Review. Please and thank you to the few who do review.**


	11. Dream a Little Dream of Wolves

**So as I'm sure most of you figured out this story got its start with nightmares. It only makes sense to add more.**

**So here we go, another nightmare for Chloe…man, this is like torture.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers…jeez.**

_**The Kill- 30 Seconds to Mars**_

_What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life.  
What would you do?  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for  
I'm not running from you_

**Dream a Little Dream of Wolves**

**Chloe POV**

_I was sitting outside with Derek. On the back porch of the supposedly safe new place we were staying._

_Derek wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. I was so happy; there were no words to describe how good it felt to be with him._

_I leaned against his chest and closed my eyes. But when I opened my eyes again the scene was drastically different. _

_I was still with Derek but we were standing in the middle of a clearing in the woods and instead of his arm being wrapped around me lovingly, his grip was tight, like he was trying to protect me from something I couldn't see._

"_D-Derek? What's wrong?" I asked looking up at his face._

"_Werewolves."_

_And suddenly I felt like I was back in the park when we met Liam and Ramon. I didn't want to see Liam's sickening smile again. I didn't want to see him looking at me like I was going to be his next plaything._

"_Did you miss us cutie?" Liam asked laughing and stepping into the clearing. "You know, it's so nice to see that your hair really is blond."_

_I pulled a little bit of my hair forward to look at the color. He was right, my hair was completely blond again. But how? There was no trace of any of the black dye but I know I haven't washed it all out yet._

_A growl vibrated through Derek's chest._

"_Easy boy." Liam said "We just want to have a little fun with her."_

"_We?" Ramon asked. "I don't want her, I just want to beat the crap out of the mutt." He said taking a step towards us and laughing. He pointed to his head. "See that lump there, that's your fault. You made me hit my head pretty hard. Now it's my turn to hit you."_

_Liam and Ramon rushed forward. Derek tried to pull me behind him but Liam grabbed me while Ramon slammed into Derek._

_I tried to get away from Liam but my kicks and punches did nothing to him._

"_No knife this time?" he asked tugging at my sweatshirt._

_Whimpering, I struggled against him, trying my hardest to get away. He turned me around so that I was facing him. "Yeah, that's right. Make noise, scream say anything. Let him hear how scared you are. Let him know there isn't a damn thing he can do to help you." Liam said._

_I snapped my mouth shut, making sure I didn't make any more noise. Then I had an idea._

_I leaned closer to him. He took this as a sign I was giving in, accepting what he wanted to do to me._

_He started to pull at my sweatshirt again and I quickly kneed him hard in the groin._

_Liam stumbled back, growling at me and growling from the pain._

"_You are going to pay for that." He snarled before rushing at me and slamming me into a tree._

_I screamed for Derek, but the only response I got was the grunts from the fight he was struggling to keep a place in._

"_Sorry sweetheart he can't help you." Liam said pushing me harder into the tree._

_I still called for him. There wasn't anything else I could do. I was pinned to a tree while Derek was losing a fight with Ramon. _

_Liam wrapped his hand around my neck, shutting me up and making my breath come in sharp gasps._

"_That's better." He said. He squeezed harder, making my vision blurry around the edges. I heard Derek call my name before everything went black._

_The weird thing was, was that I could still hear him saying my name. Like I hadn't blacked out, just closed my eyes or something._

_He kept calling, desperately saying my name._

I bolted awake, shooting up and smacking my head into Derek's.

"Ah, shit." He said wincing and rubbing the spot I hit.

"Yeah, ow." I said rubbing the spot on my head. "Sorry."

"It's fine." He said sitting down on my bed. "You had another nightmare, didn't you?"

"Yeah. But this one was about Liam and Ramon."

"What about them?" he almost growled.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." Which was true but I also didn't want Derek to get mad and I'm pretty sure telling him about my dream would succeed in making him want to hunt them down.

Derek seemed to relax before he spoke again. "Okay."

"But what happens if this dream is just like the other ones? What if it comes true?"

"We'll do everything we can to make sure that it doesn't okay? We can tell Mandy to keep her mind open to any negativity and tell everyone else to be very careful and keep a watch out for anyone suspicious. Not that there's very many people out here in the middle of no where, but that would make anyone who's here stand out even more."

"Yeah. Okay. I just-" I sighed.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired. Tired of the running and fighting. It's just getting to me."

"Oh. Well, how about we take a break from everything tomorrow. I can tell Mandy we aren't going to be training or anything like that and you could just spend the whole day with me."

I smiled. "I like that idea."

"Well have to see what Mandy says of course but-"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

He nodded then said. "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"What time is it anyway?"

"A little after midnight."

"Oh."

"So we're supposed to be sleeping."

"Yeah. Night Derek." I leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss goodnight.

"Night Chloe." Derek said getting up from my bed and going to lie down in his.

For the next hour I was just lying in my bed, with my eyes closed, willing myself to fall back asleep. But I couldn't. My mind was racing, thinking about what we would do if Liam and Ramon did find us.

I thought back to the night we met them in the park. They wanted to take us and use my safety as an excuse for Derek to turn himself in to the pack for something he didn't do. Every time they tried to get close to me Derek would growl at them…

My eyes snapped open when I remembered Liam calling me Derek's mate. What did that mean?

I slid out of bed and crept over to Derek's bed.

"What do you want Chloe? You should be sleeping." He asked opening his eyes to look up at me.

It's a good thing I expected him to be awake or I would have jumped. "I have a question."

"And it couldn't wait until morning?" he asked sitting up on his elbows.

"No. It would bother me too much and I wouldn't be able to get any sleep."

"Okay. What is it?"

"What would it mean to be your mate?"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you guys liked it. Sorry it's probably short.**

**I'm happy some of you guys like my new story. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter of that up though. And Liz pt. II should be up sometime tonight or tomorrow.**

**Thanks for reading. Review please.**

**(=^_^=)**


	12. Mates

**So here we go with chapter twelve. My computer is still acting dumb so I still have to borrow someone's and that totally sucks.**

**Oh and I want to thank you guys all so much for the reviews. I got fifteen! It's been awhile since I've had so many. Big thankies to you guys for that. And thanks to everyone else who's been reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: **

**SinisterNight: How was your Halloween?**

**Me: What Halloween? Oh, you mean the one I spent on a plane?…super.**

**SinisterNight: Well did you learn anything new on that plane?**

**Me: What?**

**SinisterNight: Did you learn anything new? Like that you don't own Darkest Powers?**

**Me: Um-Uh…You are an evil evil friend!**

**I'm still waiting on your disclaimer with me in it. Waiting, waiting, waiting…Am I gonna die waiting on you?**

_**Everlong- Foo Fighters**_

_And I wonder_

_When I sing along with you_

_If everything could ever feel this real forever_

_If anything could ever be this good again_

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you_

_You've got to promise not to stop when I say when_

_She sang _

**Mates**

**Chloe POV**

For a second Derek looked confused then almost scared then his face showed no emotion, like the old Derek, the one who hid things from me. He sat all the way up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. I sat down next to him.

He didn't say anything for a couple minutes and I was getting tired of the silence. I placed my hand on the side of his face and turned his head until he was looking at me. "Derek, answer me."

I was glad my eyes had adjusted to the darkness and I could see his face pretty clearly, otherwise I would have never seen the doubt, worry and confusion clearly written all over his features.

"Derek please, just tell me. I won't be mad about it, or whatever you seem to be expecting from me."

"I'm not expecting you to be mad. I'm expecting you to be disgusted."

"What? Disgusted? Are you serious? Why would I be disgusted?"

"Because being my mate means that you are the only person I'll ever want to be with. The only one I'll ever love and the only person I can have children with. At least that's what my dad said…"

Okay, so mentioning the child part was a little weird. But this is Derek were talking about, he mentions all facts he knows, when you ask he tells all.

"And you think I am disgusted by that?"

He looked at me and I could see the pain of someone who just had their heart ripped out written all over his face. Did he think I was going to break up with him now, run screaming from the room and tell him to leave me alone for the rest of my life? Being his mate didn't change the way I feel about him, it only told me that this relationship of ours would be strong enough to make it through anything life throws at us.

"Derek why do you assume people think the worst of you?"

"Because most-"

I placed a finger to his lips and said. "Let me finish." I dropped my hand to his then continued. "I don't know why you always assume that people are going to hate you for something. I could never hate you and nothing you could ever say or do could disgust me. I love you Derek and I always will." I squeezed his hand and scooted closer to him. "I rather like the idea of you being the only guy I'll ever be with too. But I think I like that you will always be with me more than anything else." I whispered in his ear.

I felt, and saw, him shiver next to me. "You aren't joking right?" he said barely audible. If I hadn't been so close to him I probably wouldn't have heard him at all.

I turned his head until his face was right in front of mine, our noses almost touching. "Why would I joke about something like that? Derek I love you so much and I wouldn't want to hurt you at all. That would be beyond cruel."

He started to say 'Good. I love you too.' but I cut him off with a kiss. He pulled me into his lap as I threw my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. After a few seconds Derek placed his hands on my hips and pulled away. He let out a long breath before he spoke.

"You should probably go get some sleep."

"You need sleep too."

He shrugged and I realized my arms were still around his neck. I moved my arms away from his neck and pushed him down to the bed.

"Sleep." I said starting to get up off the bed, only to be pulled down next to him.

He draped his arm over my waist and whispered "Sleep." to me too.

I sighed, completely content with where I was, and curled up close to him and went to sleep.

Derek woke me up at eight thirty.

"Mandy's coming." he said getting up out of bed and turning on the bedroom light.

Somehow, even though when we fell asleep Derek was closer to the wall and I was closer to the edge of the bed, Derek had ended up on the edge and now I was closer to the wall. Shaking my head, I sat up and leaned against the wall as Mandy opened the door to our room.

"Good morning guys." she said with a smile. "I need to borrow you for a little bit Chloe."

"Okay." I said crawling off the bed and following Mandy out into the hall. "What do you need me for?"

She jerked her head in the direction of the living room. I realized she wanted us to be out of earshot for Derek.

When we got into the living room David was sitting on the couch with two other people I'd never seen before.

One was a man with a square face, short red hair and hazel eyes. The other person was a woman with a round face and brown hair that looked to be colored to have a purple tint to it. Her eyes were brown.

"Chloe this is Luke and Cheyenne. They arrived last night and so did Ashleigh. You can meet her later." Mandy turned to face them. "Could you guys please leave the room for now. I have to talk to Chloe about something and I'd like to do it alone."

They quickly jumped up and left.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" I asked sitting on the couch.

Mandy remained standing. "Last night."

I've heard this before. I really hope she doesn't mean what went on with me and Derek. "Wh-what about it?"

"Something scared you last night and I'm just curious as to what that was because I know it wasn't Derek."

_Oh, thank you._

"It…it was a-a…" I took a deep breath and said it all in a rush. "It was a nightmare."

"Another one? About what?"

"Two werewolves that Derek and I met when we got separated form Simon and Tori."

"What? Explain. Now."

I told her everything that happened with Liam and Ramon when we met them and I told her about my dream.

"Oh dear, this isn't good."

"What? Why? It was only a dream."

"That's what you thought about the nightmare before and the Edison Group ended up finding us. I'll have to tell everyone to be on the lookout for them and to be careful when they go outside alone. And I need to get Andrew to call Davyn and tell him the new situation."

I only nodded. It was only a nightmare but if they did find us what were we going to do? I was suddenly very happy there's so many people here now.

Mandy breathed in deep then let out a long, slow breath. "Okay, why don't you go take a shower and then come get breakfast. It should be done by the time you get out."

"Alright." I stood up but then remembered there was something I needed to ask her. "Hey, Mandy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there anyway that Derek and I can just skip training and all that today?"

She smiled at me. "Yeah you can. I'll just have you know I'm going to work you twice as hard tomorrow."

"Okay."

Derek came into the room and came to stand near me. Mandy looked between Derek and I and with a wink she left.

I turned to face Derek. "We don't have to-"

"Do anything today. I heard." he said grinning. My heart started pounding against my rib cage. I really love his smile.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I said brushing by Derek and heading for the bathroom.

Ten minutes later I was back downstairs, in the kitchen eating breakfast with Derek. His hair was damp, like he'd gone to take a shower at the same time I had. My gaze traveled from his hair down to his eyes and I realized that they were glittering. I hadn't noticed earlier.

"Derek? Are you going to be Changing again soon?"

He stopped, fork halfway to his mouth, scrambled eggs falling back from the fork back onto his plate. Then he looked at me. "Yeah."

"I'm going with you when that happens."

Derek set his fork back down and stared at me. "No." he said sternly, expecting me to listen. Yeah, right.

"You can't force me to stay here while your out there Changing and in so much pain!"

"I can get someone to keep you in the house. So, yes, I really could force you to stay here. And I might have to since you aren't listening to me. I think this is going to be the full Change this time Chloe. I don't want you there incase I'm not going to be like myself. I can't have you getting hurt."

"I don't care what you say Derek Souza I am not staying in this house!"

Gear walked into the kitchen, but neither one of us seemed to really notice.

"Chloe, no! You aren't going with me. What would happen if I lost control. I couldn't live with myself if that happened."

"And I keep telling you that's not going to happen. You're still going to be the same Derek mentally, you're just going to be a wolf. And if I'm really your mate then wouldn't the wolf know not to harm me?"

"I-"

"Nothing you can say will change my mind about being there with you, Derek."

"Derek, you might as well give up. I've seen that determined look before and I don't think Chloe's going to listen to anything you or anyone else says on this subject." Gear said walking out of the kitchen with an apple and a glass of water.

"Fine." he grumbled. "Just promise me you'll leave if I don't seem the same."

"I promise." I said with a smile.

After breakfast Derek and I went back into the living room and sat down on the couch to watch a few movies. We had decided spending our time in the living room was best so that no one would be wondering if we were doing anything we weren't supposed to, even though we wouldn't be.

Derek sat with his arm wrapped around my waist and I was leaning against his chest. We watched two movies and then there was a knock at the front door. I heard Mandy jog down the hall to answer the door. Derek and I decided to follow her to see who it was.

Apparently Andrew had called Davyn back and told him our little werewolf problem because there was three guys standing outside the doorway. The first, who I assumed was Davyn was a rather large, very muscular man with dark brown hair. The man behind him had sandy blond hair and was built similarly to Davyn. The third man had chocolate brown hair with a white streak in the front. It looked a little weird but still kind of cool. His clothes were baggy just like Derek's but I was sure that he was just hiding tons of muscle.

As these guys filed into the house I noticed a girl I hadn't seen before. She was thin and short with blond hair that was tipped with black. Davyn stood by the door waiting for her after everyone else had come inside.

They each introduced themselves. I had guessed correctly with Davyn. The blond man was Travis and the one with the white streak was Talon. The girls name was Nikki. And when she introduced herself she told us that she was half water demon and half psychic. Her father was a demon but her grandfather on her mothers side was apparently a psychic demon. So her mother turned out to be one too. That's a very interesting combination.

Andrew came down the hall with a smile on his face. "Well the Calvary has arrived. Thanks for coming guys. All of you. I only expected Davyn and maybe Nikki."

"I wouldn't go anywhere without her." Davyn replied.

_That's really sweet. She must be his mate._

I just got a brilliant idea.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So, I went to the San Diego zoo today and bought a stuffed leopard. It's really cute. I wanted to buy a koala bear or an elephant too but I was out of money. Sorry, I just felt like sharing my stuffed animal buying fun. Haha.**

**(I'm sixteen and I still like stuffed animals, get over it.)**

**Anyways, review please!!!**

**(=^_^=)**


	13. Changes

**So, yeah…sorry I've taken a little while to update. My Comfort creativity has been set on low lately. But I have another chapter for you guys now (obviously), but that means that TC is going to be put on hold until the next time I have wireless internet. So I'm apologizing ahead of time to anyone who wants to know more about my archangel named characters or Xypher, the incredibly yummy (sorry, my minds running a little wild right now) Necromancer. **

**Pretty soon Chloe's last nightmare is going to come true, meaning Liam and Ramon are going to show up. Great. But that issue will be take care of pretty quickly and then we can move on.**

**Anyways…hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers. Duh.**

_**Animal I Have Become- Three Days Grace**_

_So what if you can see t__he darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

**Changes**

**Chloe POV**

Okay, so maybe my idea wasn't really 'brilliant' but I'm pretty proud of myself for thinking of it.

I waited until Talon, Travis, Nikki and Davyn had gotten settled in and were sitting in the living room chatting until I went to ask Nikki and Davyn my question. I pulled Derek along with me.

Since everyone else had gone back to training after introductions, which I noticed Tori was around for, only Talon, Davyn, Nikki, Travis and Derek and I were left in the living room. Talon and Travis were watching TV, blissfully unaware of our presence. Well, maybe they weren't unaware of everyone else in the room, being werewolves and all, but they weren't paying attention to us.

When I approached Davyn, who was sitting with his arm around Nikki's shoulders while she was cuddled up close to him watching Talon and Travis with an amused expression, he looked up at Derek first then to me.

"He's Changing soon isn't he?" He asked shifting so he was sitting forward now, the arm that was around Nikki was now at his side, but his hand was resting on hers.

I nodded. And then before he could say anything else I asked Nikki my question.

"Were you with him when he had his full Change?"

Before Davyn could speak, Nikki answered.

"Yes, I was." she started to say more but Davyn cut her off.

"She was, but I wouldn't recommend going with him unless you're his mate. I'm not saying he'd hurt you or anything like that. I couldn't even guess at that because I don't know him but-"

I didn't really feel like listening to his explanation because I was Derek's mate, or at least we thought I was, so I cut him off, not rudely but still…I needed to tell him that I was Derek's mate. I needed to know if, in his opinion it would be okay for me to go out with him when he Changes.

"What if I am his mate? Would it be okay then?"

"More than likely yes. But once again, I don't know him."

I'd noticed he'd been talking about Derek like he wasn't in the room with us. When I looked behind me to the spot Derek had once been standing, I found out why. Derek had been slowly inching his way to the door, like he wanted to escape this conversation. His face was that expressionless mask that told me he'd become reserved again, withdrawn from the rest of the world.

I hated that façade.

When Derek noticed I'd caught him he took a step forward and nodded a small nod, saying he wasn't going to try to leave again.

I turned back to face Davyn and Nikki.

"You should be fine." Nikki started. "After he Changed he crawled into my lap and started pawing at me, wanted me to pet him." she said, jabbing her thumb in Davyn's direction.

I looked to Davyn, who was glaring at Nikki but the glare seemed almost playful, like the glares you give people you pretend to be mad at but really aren't. Nikki was just grinning at him.

While he was still looking at Nikki, Davyn said "As embarrassing as that seems, it's totally true. I recognized her right away as my mate and the wolf in me wanted to be as close to her as he could get. The wolf was just chanting away happily, saying 'Mine, she's mine, all mine'. Just being around her at the moment made my tail wag like crazy."

For such a big strong looking guy, in that moment, Davyn seemed almost like a kid with their first crush.

"Everyone is different, but if you really are his mate, you should probably expect him to be very excited and happy you're there."

I turned back to face Derek. "Well then, I'm going with you."

He didn't say anything.

Then Nikki asked him a question. "Derek, do you believe Chloe is your mate, truly believe it with all your heart and soul?"

Derek's answer kind of surprised me. I had only expected him to nod, maybe say yes or something short like that.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." he said it looking right at me, that emotionless mask had crumbled and I saw the Derek who projected his love to me when we were alone, only now…now he was showing four other people.

"Then you'll be fine." Nikki said with a smile and a loving look at Davyn.

"Thank you." I said moving closer to Derek and taking his hand.

Nikki smiled at us then curled back up on the couch with Davyn.

After that I pulled Derek to our room, pausing in the kitchen to get a glass of water for him. We passed Nick, of course Derek didn't know that, but Nick was heading to the living room to see the new people and probably watch some TV.

**Talon POV**

A minute or two after Chloe and Derek left the room, Nikki started talking to Davyn about Derek's Change. His final Change. Something I haven't completed yet. I'm eighteen, and still haven't fully Changed. But I know the next time will be the full time. I can feel it.

Travis is twenty four and he had his full Change at the same age I am right now. Just more proof the next time will be the final time. But why is Derek Changing so early?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a girl's voice, she seemed irritated about something.

"I am not practicing or training or whatever you want to call it anymore today. I am done." she said storming into the living room and dropping down into the chair next to the one I was sitting in.

Her dark hair was messed up and she looked tired. Very tired. Then I realized that I hadn't seen her earlier when we introduced ourselves. And I couldn't help but notice that she was…really pretty.

"What?" she snapped at me when she realized I was still looking at her.

"Nothing, sorry." I said before I tried, and failed, to keep my attention solely on the TV.

**Chloe POV**

After Derek was as relaxed as he was going to get for the time being, Mandy came into our room and pulled me out to train and talk with Nikki about Derek's final Change. She wanted have a little girl talk with me about the whole thing and just leave Davyn and his technical opinions out of it.

Of course after training with Mandy I was exhausted, so by the time I was supposed to be talking to Nikki I wasn't paying much attention to anything besides how comfortable the chair I was sitting in was and how much I wanted to curl up next to Derek and sleep.

And after my fifth or sixth yawn, Nikki sent me to bed and I did exactly what I wanted to do. Curl up next to Derek. Even though he was too hot and hardly sleeping he made sure that I was comfortable and that at least one of us got a good night sleep.

That 'good' sleep lasted until about three a.m., when Derek woke me up.

I rolled out of his bed and grabbed a sweatshirt. I didn't bother to say anything because I knew what was going on, so after Derek grabbed a flashlight from the kitchen I just followed him outside. We went out through the back gate and into the woods surrounding Chrissie's house. We wanted to make sure that if anyone woke up that they wouldn't be seeing Derek's Change unless they actually went searching for us.

When Derek stopped in a clearing I had a very eerie feeling of déjà vu and I shivered from some memory I couldn't seem to recall. I turned to Derek and saw that he was already on the ground.

I quickly dropped to my knees next to him. I was glad Derek grabbed the flashlight; of course he brought it for me. I couldn't see very much right at the moment. Three o'clock in the morning isn't really the best time to be in the woods.

I ignored that thought just as Derek's Change started and I placed my hands on his shoulder blades and started rubbing like I did before.

He vomited what little he'd eaten earlier and then dug his fingers into the ground as he braced himself for whatever pain he was about to endure.

As if right on cue with my thoughts, his back arched and he vomited again. I could feel his fur starting to grow and then recede and then grow longer, becoming thicker around my fingers.

"You're doing great." I whispered to him as I started massaging small circles further down his back the up to his shoulders again.

He grunted but that grunt turned into a growl of pain that ended in a whimper. His fingers dug deeper into the earth as his back arched again. This time I heard popping, like his bones were shifting from human to wolf. I looked to his face and from what I could see in the dark that my eyes still hadn't quite adjusted to, his ears were moving higher up on his head and reshaping themselves so they looked more like a wolfs ears. I could see his jaw and nose elongating and changing into the snout of a wolf.

He dry heaved and I cringed in sympathetic pain for him. His back arched again then it all just stopped and I knew he'd completed the Change; he was now a wolf. I ran my hand over Derek's back one more time but then Derek jumped away from me.

"Derek? Are you okay?"

He stepped forward and I could hear him sniffing the air.

"Derek?"

He took a few more steps closer to me and I could feel him breathing on my face. Then he gave a happy little whine and pressed his wet nose to my cheek. He sat down, practically in my lap, and put his head on my shoulder.

I smiled and wrapped one arm around his neck. I used my other hand to rub his head. When I heard his breathing start to change, I thought he was falling asleep.

"You know Derek, if you're going to fall asleep you should probably be lying down."

Derek lifted his head off my shoulder, looked at me then laid down next to me in the clearing. I shifted so I was lying next to him and we were both almost asleep when Derek jerked then jumped up, started sniffing the air, then growled at something I couldn't see.

"Derek? What's wrong?" I felt a little stupid for asking him a question he obviously couldn't answer.

Still growling, Derek placed himself in front of me.

"Derek? Wh-what's out there?"

"Looks like your boyfriend doesn't like us being here, cutie."

And then the memory of the nightmare came rushing back to me. This clearing was the same one in my dream and now…now Liam and Ramon were here.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Might have the next chapter up this weekend, that is if I get it finished and we have internet in the hotel we're staying at this weekend. I'm going to Ohio. Yippie.**

**So obviously you guys know that the next chapter is going to be the confrontation between Liam and Ramon and Chloe and Derek. But you guys don't know all the details, but maybe you can make some guesses at what's going to happen. Anyone? Anyone? Hmm? No? Okay. But after the next chapter no one has to deal with them again. Anyone have any ideas now? Still no? Darn…Haha.**

**Review Please.**

**(=^_^=)**


	14. A Fight to the Death

**I'm songless for this chapter. If, after you read it, you think of a song I could use could you please tell it to me in my review. I don't like that I don't have a song for this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP.**

_**Get Out Alive-Three Days Grace**_

_No time for goodbye he said_

_As he faded away_

_Don't put your life in someone's hands_

_They're bound to steal it away_

_Don't hide your mistakes_

_'Cause they'll find you, burn you_

**A Fight to the Death**

**Mandy POV**

I bolted up out of bed, covered in a cold sweat.

"Chloe and Derek are in trouble." I said, throwing the blanket off my body and jumping out of bed. Sometimes being a half demon who favored the demon part more than the human came in handy.

I threw open the door to my room and ran across the hall to wake up Gear. His door wasn't closed all the way so I just pushed it open…and almost smacked right into him.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." he said looking down at me.

"Why are you awake?"

"It took me forever to fall asleep and then you woke me up." he saw the questioning look on my face and continued. "You were making noise. Not exactly screaming but you weren't quiet either."

"Right. Well there's a reason for that. Chloe and Derek are in trouble. Are you going to help me help them or not?"

"Of course I'll help. Where are they?" he asked taking my hand and pulling me out of his room.

For a second I couldn't think but then he let go of my hand. I blinked then spoke. "Umm, Derek was Changing. They're outside. Those werewolves, Liam and Ramon, are out there too."

"Well that's great." he said sarcastically. "Maybe we should wake up Talon, Davyn and Travis too. You know, seeing how they are werewolves."

"Yeah. Come on." I said pulling him towards the stairs.

Just as we reached the bottom of the staircase the back door banged open. Everyone who was awake in the house could have heard it and it might have woken someone up.

Talon stepped into the house. "Davyn and Travis went to find Chloe and Derek. We could smell them out there then when that unfamiliar scent came along we decided to go check it out. They're other werewolves-"

"We know. Right now we have to get out there okay Talon? If we don't they are going to kill Derek."

"What the hell is going on?" I heard Tori say from behind us.

"Tori, go back to bed." Talon said.

"Man, who says you're the boss of me. I can do what I want. Now what's going on?"

"Derek and Chloe are in trouble and I agree with Talon, go back to bed Tori." I said trying to shove Gear out the door but he wouldn't budge.

She huffed then started to protest again but Talon cut her off.

"I know they're your friends but you could get hurt. Please, just go back upstairs." His face was expressionless but his voice betrayed something I didn't have the time to think about right now.

She gave Talon an odd look before sighing and turning to go back to bed.

Talon ran out the back door and I started to follow but Gear grabbed my arm.

"They don't need us."

"But-"

He shook his head and it was then I noticed there was something different about him right now. He didn't seem to be guarded and he was nervous. I think that's the only reason I didn't go running after Talon.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I just need to talk to you."

**Chloe POV**

"Aw, how cute. He's finally a wolf." Liam said taking a step closer to me. Derek was snarling, baring all his teeth at Liam, but he didn't seem to be phased by him.

"Ramon, you can have the pooch."

"Good. He deserves what he's going to get for slamming my head into that pole."

The next few seconds happened in a blur. Liam went for me and Ramon ran for Derek. He tried protecting me, but when he jumped at Liam, Ramon grabbed him and slammed him to the ground.

"Derek!" I shouted.

"Oh, what a mood killer that is." Liam said grabbing me around my waist and shoving me into a tree.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Derek get kicked. When Ramon went to do it again, Derek jumped up and sank his teeth into Ramon's leg. Ramon cursed before kicking Derek again. Derek hit the ground with a thud and whimpered before standing and launching himself at Ramon.

"Hey." Liam said. "Pay attention." He grabbed my chin and turned my head so I could look at him.

I could hear Derek growling and snapping his jaws at Ramon and then I would hear a thud, like Ramon hitting Derek. I focused on that, and on the hope that Derek would be okay, despite the sounds I was hearing. Anything was better than thinking about what Liam wanted to do to me.

Then I heard another thud, closer, and I thought that Ramon and Derek had moved closer to us. But then I realized, when Liam turned around and didn't see anything that it was Nick. He had thrown a rather large rock at Liam's back.

"Nick." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are talking about? There's no one there." Liam said turning back to me with a snarl.

"No one you can see." I said as another rock hit Liam.

He growled then whirled to face Nick. I was suddenly very happy Nick was already dead because Liam would have killed him. Then Liam was thrown to the ground by Talon, who appeared out of nowhere. Davyn and Travis came rushing into the clearing and each one grabbed one of Ramon's arms and slammed him into the ground.

I rushed to Derek, who was now back on his feet. Davyn came to kneel down next to us.

"Do you think you could Change back?"

Derek nodded then padded off away from the fight. I followed so I could give him his clothes.

Liam wrestled with Talon on the ground, throwing punches at him. Talon returned the blows just as hard.

"Talon, move." Davyn said.

Talon rolled out of the way just in time to miss being hit by Davyn's foot, which was heading straight for Liam's head.

"Unless you want to be scarred for life, I suggest you leave right now." Nick said from behind me.

I turned to look at him. His gaze was haunted, but from what, I wasn't sure.

"Thank you Nick."

He inclined his head. "Talk at you later." he said before disappearing.

"I wish I could see him to thank him." Derek said coming out from the bushes.

"Derek!" I rushed at him and hugged him, happy that he wasn't hurt.

"Chloe, watch my left side. He kicked my ribs quite a few times and they still hurt."

Okay…happy he wasn't hurt much. I stepped back and just grabbed his hands instead.

He looked past me, into the clearing. "Maybe we should go inside."

I nodded and, still holding one of his hands, I followed him back to the house.

But did I really want to see what was inside the house, versus seeing Liam and Ramon get beaten to death? Once I stepped through the back door, I wasn't so sure.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. And remember if you thought of a song I could use PLEASE put it in your review, even if that's all your review is. Since I have songs in every other chapter for this story I want one for this one…I might be a little OCD about this…**

**So…review please. And incase you didn't already know I started a crossover story and even though you might not understand what's going on at first everything will work itself out so it will all makes sense…so go check out my crossover too. Please? It's just a request so no one like freak on me for asking you to do that.**

**And one more thing…I purposely stopped Mandy's POV right there, if anyone wants to know what happens then you have to say so. Also should it be in Mandy's POV or Gear's? **

**(=^_^=)**


	15. Blind

**Hey so…nothing to say…umm...Thanks for the reviews. The song is for Mandy and Gear. And the title of the chapter is too…pretty much…**

**Actually I lie, I have nothing to say about the story but I went driving for the first time the other day. It's a little said that I'm seventeen and have never driven more than a golf cart until the other day…but that's my moms fault. She don't want me to learn. But it was fun…Sorry I just had to share.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: DP isn't my brilliant idea.**

_**Savin' Me- Nickelback**_

_Show me what it's like _

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right _

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me._

**Blind**

**Mandy POV**

"Talk to me about what?" I asked hesitantly.

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around the room nervously.

"Gear, what is it?"

He sighed then met my gaze. "I'm sorry I've been acting like such a jerk lately."

"What?" Gear never apologized. For anything. Unless he accidentally broke your arm or something, sorry was a word he didn't speak.

"I'm sorry I've been more of a jerk than I normally am." He raked a hand through his hair. "Actually, I'm just sorry I'm such an ass." he said, then tore his gaze away and stared at a spot to my left.

"Gear, you're worrying me. Are you alright?"

"I haven't been alright since the day I met you."

"What?" I asked, my anger snapping. That sounded more like an insult to me than anything else.

"I haven't been alright since the day I met you. You're on of the only things I can think about. I hate that we're here helping them because it puts you in more danger than normal. I hate that I can't protect you from everything. I hate having to be around you and not be able to hold you or touch you. I hate that I fell in love with you and can't do anything about it."

My mouth dropped open. I'm sure that was really attractive…but…

He _loved_ me! I'd waited for so long, wondering if he would say so or if, like I was starting to think, he had stopped liking me a long time ago.

"Mandy?"

I closed my mouth and blinked, then stared up at him. His green eyes had finally turned back my way.

"I shouldn't have-" he started, but I knew what he was going to say. That he shouldn't have said anything to me. That he was sorry.

"What do you mean you can't do anything about it?"

He opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened it again, then spoke. "I didn't think you would feel the same way."

"You want to know the simple way to have found out if I did?" I didn't even let him answer before I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me.

When our lips touched I swear there were fireworks. He was everything I had wanted for who knows how long. And now he was mine.

Except he was standing there like a shocked idiot for about five seconds before his brain kick started in high gear and he kissed me back with everything he had. He pressed me back against the kitchen counter, never breaking our kiss, then slid his hands from my waist to my thighs and before I even knew what was happening he hoisted me up onto the counter.

Then he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, his eyes still closed and his breathing heavy. "I love you Mandy. Don't you ever forget that." he whispered to me.

"I love you too Gear. And don't worry, I won't ever forget."

"Good. Because without you my life would have taken a turn for the worst a long time ago."

I gave him a questioning look.

"I know you remember how much trouble I used to get in. All the bad shit I did. Imagine if you had not have befriended me and saved me from all that."

"Then I'm glad I was there for you."

A smile played at the edge of his lips before he kissed me again and sent my head spinning. My skin tingled from where he had his hands resting, just under the hem of my shirt, on my back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms tighter around his neck.

The click of the back door opening barely registered in my mind. It wasn't until Chloe gasped and started stuttering apologizes, that it occurred to me we weren't alone anymore.

**Chloe POV**

"Oh, jeez. This is embarrassing." I mumbled to Derek, just loud enough for him to hear.

He nodded and motioned that we should probably leave. But then Gear literally jumped away from Mandy and turned his back to us. Mandy slid off the counter and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." she said with a tug to her shirt to straighten it out. Then she grabbed me and pulled me into the living room. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked when she let go of me and turned around.

"He told me he loved me."

"Okay?" I didn't understand why that was a problem. "Didn't you want him to like you?"

"Well yeah but I thought he wasn't interested in me anymore, remember?" She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Okay, so what happened with Liam and Ramon?"

"Well, our werewolf friends helped take care of them and so did Nick."

"Nick? Really? That's cool." she smiled. "Are any of the guys going to come back into the house or are they just going back to the guest house?"

As soon as she said that, the back door opened. Mandy and I went back into the kitchen to see who had come in. It was Talon, just making sure that Derek and I were alright.

Then Talon looked at Mandy and Gear. "Where were you two? I thought you were coming out."

I glanced at them then back to Talon. Neither of them answered so I did. "You don't really want to know."

"Okay. Well then, night or morning…whatever." Then he left.

"I think we should try to salvage a little sleep. And tomorrow we really need to decide what we are going to do about the Edison Group." Mandy said. She didn't say anything else but I could feel that she wanted to say she had a really bad feeling where the Edison Group was concerned.

The next morning when I woke up, Derek was already awake, as was Gear, Mandy, Davyn, Nikki, Travis and Talon. Everyone who had been awake last night basically.

Nick popped in next to the kitchen table they were all sitting at. When I walked in Derek was telling everyone, even though they probably already knew, that Rae and my Aunt Lauren we still there. That we had to think of a plan that included getting them out too.

"Right. I remember you guys saying that earlier. We are going to have to split up into groups. We were going to have to anyway but we need an extra to rescue them." Mandy said then she looked up at me.

"Is Nick here?"

I nodded.

"What about Liz?"

"I don't know. Do you want me to try and contact her later?"

"Please do. Having Nick to scout for us is great but having Liz with us too would be even better."

Nick looked at me. "Is Liz a blond girl, wearing a Mickey Mouse sleep shirt?"

I'm sure I looked shocked. But I nodded.

"Oh, I've seen her! She wanders around the edge of the property. I don't think she can get in. And she won't talk to me because she doesn't know if I'm friend or foe to you."

"What!"

Everyone at the table turned to look at me.

I glanced at them, my face bright red. "Sorry."

"Yeah. She's usually out there when everyone is asleep though."

"Was she outside last night?"

Nick shook his head.

"Weird. But will you take me to where you see her usually."

"Sure. But that won't be for a while."

"I know. Thank you Nick."

"What's going on?" Gear asked.

"Nick's seen Liz. But she can come on the property which is weird because Nick is here so clearly there isn't anything blocking ghosts."

"That is odd." Nikki said glancing around the table at everyone. "At least she is here though. She when we leave she can follow. Right?"

"Right." Mandy and I said. Nick too even though I'm the only one who heard him say it. Derek nodded.

"Okay. So who is going in what group?" I asked sitting next to Derek.

"There are nineteen people here, counting Liz and Nick." Nikki said.

"I want to scout for you Chloe." Nick said.

"You tell Liz that you're going to then." I looked to everyone sitting at the table. "I guess as of right now, unless Liz doesn't like the idea, Nick is going to go with me and whoever I go with."

"Alright, well you Derek and Nick can make up one group I guess."

"Are you sure this is a good idea. Splitting everyone into such small groups?" Gear asked.

Nikki replied. "No. I'm not sure of much of anything. But the way I'm trying to split us all up is a way that we can all have someone with superhuman senses or a spirit for a scout or-" she looked at Mandy. "Someone who can sense danger. I'm hoping that will minimize damage to us and we can cover more ground a lot more quietly with small groups." She reached for a pad of paper and a pen and started jotting down the names of everyone in the house. And then she put us in our groups.

Nick, Derek and I were in one group. Davyn, Nikki and Cheyenne. Gear, David and Mandy. Talon, Tori and Ashleigh. Tia, Jesse, Travis. And Simon, Andrew, Luke and Liz.

"You kept couples together and siblings?" Gear asked. "Don't you think we are going to be worried about their safety if we get in a fight?"

"Which do you think is worse; seeing them around you and knowing what is going on with them or not having them around and being constantly distracted by what could be happening to them?" Nikki said.

Gear didn't answer.

"That's what I thought."

"We need to let everyone else know about this set up when they wake up." Mandy said.

Nikki nodded. "I know. And once we are all sitting together we can decide when we would like to plan our attack. Or invasion…whatever you would like to call it." She looked at me. "I think you need to go work with Mandy some more. Basically for self defense.

"Alright. But after breakfast."

"Yes." Derek said.

"Definitely after breakfast." Talon said.

"Agreed." Davyn said with a smile in Nikki's direction. Clearly the werewolves were hungry.

Nikki sighed then smiled and stood. "You guys and your insane appetites."

Mandy and I got up to help make breakfast for everyone in the house. So basically…we made a feast.

**Hope it wasn't too suckish…sorry if it was. I tried.**

**Anyways, reviews would be great. Thanks for reading. **

**(=^_^=)**


	16. Preparing

**So, a BIG thanks to the people who reviewed. You fabulous four. Two anonymous ones from SORRYIHADTO and kat and then pixie freak and burning. So thank you four for reviewing…I'm seriously bummed about the lack of reviews but whatever. Since at least one person reviewed I shall continue with the story.**

**If any of you read the authors note in my last update of Five Years than you might have seen that I said I would have updates for all of my stories…I lied. I'm going to mainly focus on this story so I can get it done…and then I can work on my new story, which I posted the first chapter to already. I really shouldn't have until I was done with another story or two but…ha, oops? But I feel like I have outgrown this story and Their Choices, especially since they're set before The Reckoning and the book has been out for a few months now.**

**But, I digress. I'm focusing on this story at the moment, meaning I have a few chapters done right now. Give me the amount of reviews I want and I will have another chapter up in no time flat**

**Chloe's POV in the beginning is really short. There is a rare Nick's POV instead. Get a look inside our friendly ghosts head.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah…I don't own any part of DP. I just enjoy playing with the characters.**

**Preparing**

**Chloe POV**

"Chloe, just hit me." Mandy said. We were both standing out in the back yard, dressed in sweatpants and a tee shirt. Mandy was _trying_ to train me. Extra emphasis on trying.

"I-I can't. If you weren't my friend then I could but…you've never done anything to me that would make me want to hit you."

She sighed then shifted out of her fighting stance. "Okay. How's this? I just show you the holds and teach you when it's necessary to use them."

"Works for me. That way I won't hit you by accident."

"Sometimes you have to be aggressive Chloe. You wouldn't have hurt me, only helped yourself. But, I digress. Let's practice."

**Nick POV**

I sat on the back porch flipping a coin and watching Chloe and Mandy train. Actually I was watching Mandy train Chloe. There was no group training to the matter, just one person teaching another.

Sometimes I envied them. Not just Mandy and Chloe but any living person. So, I'd told Chloe that I didn't mind being dead. I didn't. Not really anyway. But every now and then I would remember what it was like to be a living human being.

I missed that. But I think I missed being able to touch people more. I took all the little hand shakes for granted. I got irritated when people bumped into me. But now people pass _through _me. That's worse.

I missed my old set of friends.

I smiled. We got into so much trouble in high school and when we started college we crashed so many parties. Looking back, we were all pretty stupid but we were always looking for a cheap thrill.

I thought about all the people here who were trying to help Chloe and her friends. No matter how much fun my friends and I had had together, they weren't nearly loyal enough to help when I had big problems.

Just another thing I realized too late. Then again, I've had nothing but time to think about everything that was wrong in my life.

"Creepy." a voice said from behind me. I turned to find Tori. Of course she found it creepy since she couldn't see me. "Liz or Nick?" she asked stepping forward and sitting on one the steps right next to me.

I tossed the coin against the house. It bounced off the wall and skittered across the back porch.

"Nick." Tori said before she wrapped her arms around her legs and laid her head down on her knees. She looked defeated, like what they'd been through had completely drained her. She didn't even call Derek wolf boy anymore and instead of ignoring Talon when he talked, she actually listened and interacted with him. She either realized she had to work with _all _of us or she just gave up and decided to go with the flow of everything happening.

Maybe it was both.

I wished I could talk to her to find out what was bothering her. She probably wouldn't answer if I could, but I've always hated seeing someone hurting that I couldn't help. It's ten times worse now that only a select few people can hear me.

The backdoor swung open and Talon poked his head out. I was the only one who noticed. When he looked at Tori his gaze softened a degree and I wondered if Tori was ever going to see what I saw just now. I doubt she would believe me if I decided to write her a message.

Maybe she can figure it out on her own and let him down easy if she doesn't like him like that. Or maybe we could have another happy couple in this house.

I'm voting for the latter. Two haunted souls who need proof that love is real and that betrayal isn't everyone's favorite pastime; yeah, that's my reasoning for that.

Talon walked over to Tori and knelt next to her. He needed to make some sort of noise to let her know he was there but he didn't. That was one of the major downfalls with a werewolf. Being silent is wonderful when sneaking up on an enemy. When you're about ready to address a friend, not so much.

He lifted a hand and then dropped it. I could tell he wasn't sure if he should bother her or not.

"Tori?"

She jumped then turned to him. "What do you want?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yep." she said plastering on a smile. "Why are you out here?"

He caught the subject change hint and sighed. "I came to get you guys because Andrew wants to talk to us."

"About?"

"Nikki's plan."

"Does he like it? Or are we going to have to change everything?"

"He's cool with it."

"Great." Tori said. She turned to Chloe and Mandy and yelled. "Guys! Andrew wants us inside. He has something to tell us."

I followed everyone in.

"Is Nick here?" Andrew asked, gesturing for everyone to take a seat. Unfortunately since the kitchen table didn't fit everyone Gear, David, Mandy and Travis resorted to sitting on the kitchen counter.

Chloe nodded.

"Okay. So, Nikki, when were you thinking of having us leave?"

She bit her lip and glanced at Davyn. "We were thinking tonight or tomorrow night. You know, really soon."

"Well, then we should get moving then. Grab what you think is important for tonight and when nightfall comes we move out."

"Don't forget to be on the lookout for my dad, Chloe's aunt and Rae while we're there." Simon added.

I watched everyone scatter. Some went to grab flashlights, first aid kits and anything else they thought we would need. The only person left in the kitchen was Chloe.

"I need to talk to Liz." she stated simply.

**Chloe POV**

Nick had already pointed out where he saw Liz last so I headed out the back door, down the steps and across the yard to the fence. Nick was right on my heels the entire time.

"Liz?" I called scanning the trees. I did a three sixty, checking the rest of the yard and surrounding woods as well.

"She's not out there." Nick said glancing at me and then looking out into the woods.

I huffed. "'Course not."

"So what're you-" Nick started. He paused when he realized that I was already answering his partially unasked question.

I dropped down to the ground and closed my eyes. I mentally called for Liz, hoping that she would come. If we left tonight and she didn't know it she would be upset, I would be upset and Andrew, Luke and Simon would be without a guide. That was more important at the moment than anyone's hurt feelings if she couldn't be located.

When she didn't come I tried a little harder, stopping when the warning bells started to go off. I wished Derek was here, only momentarily though. I wanted to say 'see I'm learning.'

"Chloe!" I heard Liz exclaim.

I opened my eyes to see her standing on the other side of the fence. "Liz!"

Liz smiled then turned her gaze to Nick. "Well thanks for telling her that her _friend _was out here. Took you forever though." She looked back at me. "He's a friend too right? Not a foe."

"He wouldn't be standing here with me if was classified as foe."

"Oh. Right." she laughed. "So what are we up to?" She asked poking at an invisible barrier. "This isn't fair. How come he can be inside the barrier?"

I shrugged. "I'm sorry Liz. But we have good news. We're going tonight."

"Which means I can come too. That is good news. We're taking them down right?"

"If we can, yes. But we're going to try and find Derek and Simon's dad too. Don't forget that. So be on the look out for him."

"Can do."

"Oh, but there's one more thing. We were split up into groups and Nick is going with Derek and I. You're with Andrew, Luke and Simon."

Her face fell. "How am I supposed to communicate with them? They can't see me."

"I'm sorry Liz. Nick wanted to be with us. I said he would have to make sure that it was okay with you first though."

She smiled. "Thanks Chloe. At least someone was thinking of how I would feel." she said with a pointed look at Nick. "It's fine. At least I'm in a group with someone I know."

"Are you sure?" This was the first Nick had spoken to Liz.

She nodded. "Go ahead."

"Okay. Be outside the driveway as soon as it gets dark. That's when we're leaving."

"Alright. I'll be there."

I nodded and then she disappeared.

"I get the feeling she doesn't like me very much." Nick grumbled as we walked back to the house.

"I'm sorry Nick." I said reaching up to pat his shoulder. I dropped my hand when I remembered that I couldn't touch him without my hand passing through him.

Nick disappeared when we got back into the house and I went to find Derek.

He was in our room packing a small bag with a few things we might need. A first aid kit containing an antiseptic of some sort, bandages and cotton balls, two flashlights and extra batteries. Possibly some extra odds and ends that he had placed in the bag before I came in.

"I just want to make sure we have everything we might need." He stated when I peeked into the bag.

"Okay." I said dragging out the word. "I think there is enough in there for the whole house Derek. Did you leave some for everyone else?"

He momentarily glared at me before he sighed. "I just want to be able to actually treat any wound you might get this time Chloe." He reached for my arm that had been cut at the warehouse. "Remember this? I didn't have any of this stuff then and I felt horrible that I couldn't do anything but create a makeshift bandage from my shirt."

"Why do you make it sound like you aren't likely to get hurt?"

He gave me a droll stare. "Chloe, you know that you are more clumsy than I am."

"Gee, thanks Derek. Love you too."

He only grunted and zipped up the bag. Dropping the bag on the floor he sat down on his bed and gently tugged me down next to him.

"I just want to sit here and hold you until we leave. For all we know, this could be the last time we could do this."

"That's a bit morbid don't you think."

"I'm being realistic."

"And I'm being optimistic." I said. His left arm wrapped around my waist and I leaned against his chest.

"Sometimes there is no room for optimism." He said quietly.

I groaned and elbowed his stomach. "Don't have an attitude like that. The irony of life is that no one gets out alive in the end. Why be so pessimistic all the time? You should live for the moment."

"Live for the moment?" He asked completely ignoring everything else I said.

"Yes. This moment right here, right now. Live for this moment and moments we can have like this in the future." I looked up at his face to see his reaction.

He was staring at me blankly.

Well, so much for that.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I shifted so that I could reach him better.

Unfortunately we were interrupted by Tori.

"Chloe. Derek." She sounded like she was right outside the door. "Dinner is done if you guys wanted to join us. I'm thinking that by the time we are done and cleaned up, we are going to be going."

I rubbed my thumb across Derek's cheek and kissed him again. "I guess we should join them."

He sighed. "I guess."

"Oh, come on. It's an opportunity for food."

He shrugged.

We walked into the kitchen and when I walked by Tia, Tori and Talon I caught a little bit of their conversation.

Tia leaned closer to Tori, who was laughing at something Talon had said. "You do know he is a werewolf right?" She questioned.

Tori turned to her. "So?"

"I thought you weren't a fan of werewolves."

Tori shrugged. "He's pretty cool so…" she shrugged then turned back to Talon.

I smiled. She spent a lot of the day talking to him. Shortly after breakfast she had told me that he seemed concerned about her last night. He didn't want her to have any part of us dealing with Liam and Ramon. It seemed like no one ever cared what happened to her so she was happy someone showed concern. That made her warm up to him quicker than she would have before.

In half an hour we were done eating. I'd barely touched my food because I was getting more and more nervous as time went by. While Mandy, Gear, Derek and I cleaned up from dinner everyone else gathered all of our things and put them in our two vehicles.

When I stepped outside Liz was at the end of the driveway waiting, as promised.

"Alright guys, I don't have some grand speech to get us motivated." Andrew said. "But I couldn't have asked for a better group of people to be doing this with. Let's go."

"Let's rock and roll." David said pumping his fist into the air. I almost laughed at his actions.

**I recently went to Gettysburg, PA with my dad and some of his friends and we started talking about spirits, the type that go bump in the night not the other kind, and whether we believe they exist. I was just kind of curious what your opinions are on the matter. I'm sure I've asked this before but I'm asking again. Personally, I am a believer and a skeptic. How about you?**

**Anyway, I'm hoping that everyone liked the chapter. If not, well…I apologize.**

**Can I ask for five reviews…it's not even a two digit number so that shouldn't be too hard. Plus you guys almost made it to five last time…Or I could say five reviews or no update. And since I've got a few more chapters done you don't want that do you?**

**(=^_^=)**


	17. Sneaky

**Yeah…I know it's not even August anymore so…sorry? When you're busy you don't have time to hardly think, let alone focus and write.**

**I feel like I haven't had this many reviews for this story in a while…So, since there is more than I expected I've got big thank you shout-outs because I'm super excited. So, thank yous go to derekandchloe4ever, burning, suzi1811, DofD, Winkadink, LilyDrippingTears, AliceloveJasper16, audiochick and the last thank you goes to my single anonymous review. Thanks peoples!**

**Enjoy chapter 17. (I'm aiming for this thing to be done by the time we get to 20. Who's excited?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP. I'll be really happy when I am done with this story so it is one less place I have to put that.**

**Sneaky**

**Chloe POV**

The drive back into Buffalo seemed to take forever. It didn't help that the closer we got the harder it was becoming for me to think we were going to be winning this. Sure we had numerous people helping us. But they did too and right now it seemed like we didn't stand a chance against them.

Almost as if Derek could sense what I was thinking, he took my hands and slipped his fingers through mine. He squeezed my hand and offered me a small smile.

I immediately felt at ease.

"Stop worrying so much." He said in an attempt to reassure me everything would be alright. Even though I was getting better at reading him, I wasn't entirely sure if he actually felt the calm confidence that he was telling me to feel.

Everyone remained silent after that. That was the way it was before Derek had tried to reassure me that we would be okay. I think we were all too wrapped up in our own thoughts about this to bother with talking.

But, after about a half an hour or so, Mandy spoke up. "Andrew, slow down a little. There should be a road up here we can turn onto. It should take us around the perimeter of the building instead of leading right up to it."

Sure enough, there was a road that seemed to just jump out at us on the left. Without question, Andrew followed her directions then turned the headlights on low so we could still see but not attract too much attention.

The road was unpaved and extremely bumpy. I had to keep my eyes closed and imagine that we were somewhere else because I didn't want to end up getting sick. Knowing my luck and the way my nerves were right now, I knew that getting sick was something that was pretty high up on my 'likely to happen' list.

Mandy's cell phone rang and judging by the way she answered the phone, I was guessing it was Gear who'd called. He'd chosen to ride with his brother instead of with us.

It was silent for a minute while Mandy listened to Gear.

"Really? If the road bothers you so much then how about you just drive straight up to the building and get caught then? But hey, at least you had a smooth ride there."

Another pause.

"Well, you've already heard my opinion on the matter. Turn around and increase you chance of getting caught then. See if I care."

She sighed while she listened to him speak.

"I do love you."

Another sigh.

"Because you're getting on my nerves."

She didn't even wait to see what else he had to say. She flipped her phone closed, ending the call, then dropped it back on the console.

She turned around in her seat so she could look back at us. 'Us' being Derek and I, Simon, Davyn, Nikki, Talon and Tori. Cheyenne, Gear, David, Ashleigh, Tia, Jesse, Travis, and Luke we're in the other car. "You guys know the plan right?"

Nikki answered. "We separate into our groups and each look for a different way of getting in the building without tripping an alarm system."

Mandy nodded. "I hope you weren't the only one paying attention."

Andrew slowed as we got closer to the building. The road, poor though it was, was almost non-existent now. Basically changing from dirt to grass within a few feet. The area around this section of road was surrounded by dense woods. You could see some of the Edison Group headquarters through the trees and the glow of some of the lights on the outside of the building.

The SUV Cheyenne was driving pulled up beside us as we were getting out. They filed out of the SUV, complaining about how cramped they all were.

"Alright guys, quit your moaning and groaning. You'll have plenty of time to stretch your legs while we're picking our way through the woods." Mandy said. "We all know what our little groups are supposed to be doing right?"

Nick and Liz popped into our little group simultaneously.

We all nodded in response to Mandy's question. Talon, Tori and Ashleigh were to get to the security and camera control room to shut the system down. Thankfully, Tori knew where the room was so she could get there quickly, provided no one tried to stop them.

Nick, Derek and I were to disable the cameras and break any keypad lock. With the cameras disabled and the locks broken, even if someone got back into the control room after we left, we could still get around undetected.

Davyn, Nikki, Cheyenne, Tia, Jesse, Travis, Mandy, Gear and David were going to be patrolling with the respective groups until we finished.

The main objective for Andrew, Simon, Luke and Liz was to try and find Kit. I'd remembered to grab a pen and pad of paper for Liz so she wouldn't be talking to herself when she felt she had something important to share. I'd made sure to give the paper and pen to Simon so no one would notice is Liz went off on her own. I'm pretty sure someone would notice a floating pen and pad of paper.

Tori's group and mine came to the mutual decision to enter through the back entrance. Everyone else broke off into a couple of larger groups to make it easier to get into the building. Once inside, they would split.

We let Nick open the door for us, much to Tori's dismay. It was just in case there was a lock on the door, mechanical or otherwise, that Tori or Derek couldn't get through. And we figured the alarm wouldn't sound if we opened the door from the inside.

After a few minutes the door swung open and I saw Nick smiling proudly over his feat. Of course, no one else saw it but he still had a right to be proud.

"I even broke the keypad."

"Great. Just keep that up and well have this place falling apart in a matter of minutes."

Tori stepped inside, Talon right on her heels like he felt it was necessary to be that close to keep a decent eye on her. It was odd but in a way, sweet.

I paused as I looked at them and then I began to wonder if Derek and I looked anything like the two of them together.

Tori slipped her shoes off. "Talon, Ashleigh, follow my lead. That includes taking off your shoes. We aren't going to have much time once someone notices we've broken in." She mumbled something to herself. I caught some of what she'd said. Something about 'those damned cameras.'

The she took off down the hall, running faster than I'd ever seen her move. Talon and Ashleigh followed. It's a good thing Tori thought of taking off their shoes first because as fast and as hard as they were running someone would have heard their sneakers smacking against the tiled floor.

I looked up, checking for any cameras around us. Unfortunately, there was one and it probably just caught everything that just happened. I only hoped that whoever was supposed to be watching the images the cameras transmitted wasn't paying attention.

"Derek. Camera." I said pointing up.

He looked in the direction I was pointing. "That's not good. But I'm not that tall so I can't reach it. Can Nick?"

I glanced at him. He was staring up at the camera. "I can't float. Or, at least I don't think I can but I'd like to keep my feet on the ground. It's bad enough that I'm not even corporeal. I don't want to hover around like the stereotypical 'sheet over my head' kind of ghost."

"Umm….I don't know what compelled you to say half of that and I'm not entirely sure I want to know." I turned to Derek. "He says no."

"Then we're just going to have to skip busting the cameras and trust that Tori made it to the control room safely and is in the process of shutting everything but the light off.

"So what are _we_ supposed to do?"

"Go find Tori. Make sure they completed their task unscathed and then meet up with the others to go find Davidoff and Mrs. Enright. Same plan as before only with working cameras."

I nodded. "Alright. Let's break as many of the keypad locks as we can on the way there." Derek nodded in agreement and I waited for him to lead the way. I was grateful for his werewolf sense of smell. I didn't want to have to lead us to where they were. Their scent was still fresh so he could lead us even though he didn't know where the room actually was.

My face heated and I smiled apologetically at Derek even though he hadn't been, and still wasn't, paying attention to me. I made it sound like he was a bloodhound. I'm sure if he'd noticed me smiling at him like that he would have thought I'd lost it.

We snuck down the hall. No one said a word just in case someone happened to be walking down a nearby hallway and heard us. A situation like that wouldn't end well. As we walked Derek and Nick would break the locks on the doors we passed. We didn't check to see what was in any of the rooms just made sure the locks were busted.

If Tori was successful and she overrode the security system then breaking the locks to pop the doors open just meant we were guaranteed a way into every room if need be.

After a few more minutes and a few more turns we found Ashleigh outside the control room. She was standing guard and would notify Talon and Tori, and now Derek and I too, if there as trouble.

When I reached for the door handle Ashleigh placed a hand on my arm to stop me. "I wouldn't go in there. I'm not entirely sure they are uh, working, anymore."

"Oh." I decided on knocking first, just to be safe. I'd only knocked once when Talon pulled open the door. I stared at him for a moment, probably looking like a complete idiot with my hand still poised for a knock.

"Get your butts in here. We don't need more people standing out in the hall." He held the door open and ushered us in then closed the door just as quickly and quietly as he opened it.

"Did your part of the plan go well?" I asked moving to stand next to Tori who was sitting in the only chair in the room and staring at a screen. The only screen that still had an image going to it. I didn't pay much attention to the image though.

"Yes, it did. But why didn't you guys destroy the cameras?"

"Couldn't reach them."

She sighed. "You could have gotten up on his shoulders. I'm sure you could have reached them then."

I glanced up at Derek. He was talking to Talon but I could tell by the way he was glancing over at us that he was paying attention to our conversation as well.

"Um, no." I wanted to add that that might have been a bit awkward and I probably would have wound up hurting him somehow but I didn't dare with Derek standing less than five feet away from me.

In an attempt to get her to ignore our screw up, I turned my attention back to the lone screen. "So what are we looking at here?"

"Davidoff's office. Davidoff is in there." She pointed to the screen. "His back is to us. My mom is in there with him."

"Oh…Tori, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What are you going to do about this situation where your mother's concerned?"

She cut a glare my way, like she was trying to say that it wasn't any of my business. But then her features softened, her resolve faltering, and she sighed. "I don't know. She's an evil one, but she's my mother and I'm beyond confused on the subject."

"Oh…I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Don't be. I need someone to make me think about it. It's a subject I've been avoiding."

I didn't say anything. I just stared at her. This was a different Tori than the one I was so used to. She seemed vulnerable and confused and I felt for her.

Seeking to distract her, I changed the subject. "So, what do we do now?"

"I think we need to meet up with our 'patrol' groups and get this thing over with once and for all."

**I apologize for the extreme shortness of this chapter. I came to a bit of a standstill with it so this is all I have. The next chapter will be much longer, I assure you.**

**Alright…so, I have a question for you lovely people. I am considering writing a short story (hopefully no longer than five chapters), told from either Tori or Talon's point of view (it could be both if the mood strikes (but it might be Talon because I don't want to write it from Tori's and get her wrong.) Or maybe I'll take a whack at it from third person since I need some practice with that for more than just lemons…) about how they got together. I mean you can kind of see how in the story but it's not all that detailed and I don't know…I kind of want to add some future stuff between the two since everything else I have is Chloe/Derek. And I want…hell I just really want to do this since it's so different than a lot of other DP things. But I was just wondering if you guys would read it if I decided to write it.**

**Anyways, PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK ON MY IDEA! PLEASE! Sorry 'bout the insane caps there. Review please.**

**(=^_^=)**


End file.
